The Avatar Returns
by 004946Red
Summary: Katara felt like she had the floor ripped out from under her when Aang left. Three years on she is a water tribe representative, a master waterbender and due to be married. What happens when he returns and the floor disappears again?
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar Returns - Never thought I'd see you again

返回的頭像 - 從沒想過我會再次見到你

_Chapter 1_

Katara sat on the green grass of the fire nation palace garden watching the turtle ducks.

It had being almost three years since I'd seen him.

Today was the anniversary of the day he came and told me he had to leave.

_Katara sat in the garden of the fire nation palace watching the turtle ducks swim around. The innocent animals played and splashed each other making Katara smile. _

"_Katara," Katara turned to the sound of Aang's voice. _

"_Yes Aang?" she asked standing. Aang remained at the entrance to the garden looking at the ground grimly. _

"_Um, I have to go away for a while" he said. Katara took a step forward, but Aang held up his hand. Katara stopped and looked confused. Did he mean what she thought he meant. "I have to go alone Katara" he said. "But…" she couldn't think of what to say. The weights of his words crushed her making her feel weak and hurt. _

"_I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but, take care of yourself" he said. Aang turned to leave, "I thought…" Katara knew Aang would know what she was talking about. It had only being a few months since there intimate kiss on the balcony. Aang turned and looked into her eyes. She soaked up his storm grey eyes before he looked away. _

"_I'm sorry Katara, maybe…Goodbye" he left leaving Katara standing shocked and on the brink of tears. _

Katara shook her head. She needed to forget Aang; she needed to move on with her life. In a week she'd be eighteen and that was the agreed age that she would marry. Her father arranged to two years before he would choose a husband for her and her time was almost up. She'd heard about him from time to time. Helping in villages, and that he is on a quest of some sort.

"Katara," Katara quickly wiped away her tears and stood. She faced Zuko, who had being Fire Lord for three years. Zuko smiled knowingly and embraced her. She was in the Fire Nation on official Water Tribe business. He took a step back, "Katara I have some good news that will make you feel better" he said smiling. Katara looked questioningly at Zuko, "Sokka and Suki are here they are in there room in the west wing of the palace. They are eager to talk with you about wedding planes"

Katara grinned and nodded her mood instantly brightening. She hadn't seen Sokka or Suki for almost a full year. Being the representative for the Water Tribe meant she travelled a lot. She hadn't being home in nearly two years what with the travelling.

But upon her up-coming birthday she would be summoned to the Southern Water Tribe to be prepared for marriage. Zuko and Mai had already agreed to accompany her back to the Water Tribe and attend the wedding which would all be finished with in the week of her birthday. By the time of her third day of marriage, she would be back in the Fire Nation helping plan more reconstruction policies and by the fifth she would be in a boat heading to the Earth Kingdom.

Katara and Zuko walked through the palace; the west wing was kept for important guests. Sokka being the Southern Water Tribes Prince, a water tribe representative and being one of the people to defeat Ozai he was deemed important.

"It's hard to believe sometimes" Zuko muttered. Katara looked over at him, his scar seeming less prominent today. Katara has being giving him healing sessions to try and remove some of the scar. "What is hard to believe?" she asked. Zuko smiled, "That the world is free" he said making Katara smile. She and Zuko had come to level footing with each other over the past three years.

Katara entered first and was instantly embraced by her brother. "It's good to see you Sokka" she said a tear running down her cheek. Sokka stepped back, "Look at you! Haven't you grown!" indeed she had. She had gotten taller and filled out in areas. Her curves had become more defined and her face less child-like. Her hair had even grown which she had down today.

She grinned, "Look at me, Look at you, you look so handsome!" she said. Sokka blushed, Sokka was approaching nineteen and had really grown into a handsome fellow. He still kept his hair in a wolfs tail and still wore the same outfit but he was taller and more muscular. Sokka looked at Suki who was also more grown up; she still kept her hair trimmed short. Katara hugged Suki, "How are you?" Suki whispered into Katara's ear. "I'll survive" she whispered back.

Suki mentioning the topic again made Katara want to burst into tears. But she had learned enough self control not to loose it publicly.

Katara and Suki stepped back and smiled sadly at each other. Not only was it the day that always made Katara's heart shatter all over again, she would also be marrying a complete stranger within a week. "Don't worry your dad will pick someone you'll like" she said reassuringly. Katara shrugged, "I face each challenge head on" Sokka wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulders. "Come on we have loads to catch up on" he said guiding them all over to a table set with tea and sweets.

They talked about how things were going with Suki and Sokka and Kyoshi Island. "We plan to visit the southern Water Tribe this summer" Sokka said. "Isn't that when the baby is due?" Zuko asked. Suki and Sokka nodded, "Sokka wants the first child to be born in the Water Tribe," Suki said and looked lovingly at Sokka. It made Katara fill with joy and jealousy and several other emotions.

Mai joined them later after with their daughter Ursa, named after Zuko's mother. The group chatted and discussed the plan for Katara's wedding avoiding all conversation of the Avatar. All of them know what would happen if they mention _him. _

"Katara do you want the dress to be white or blue?" Suki asked. Katara shrugged, "I don't know, whatever, I don't really mind" Everyone groaned including Mai. "Katara you have to at least give us some kind of clue, it is your wedding after all" Suki said. "Yeah, you need to at least act excited" Mai said. It took all of Katara's self control not to mumble a discourteous comment.

"Katara you know your father wouldn't choose just anybody please trust him a bit" Zuko said. Katara nodded, "White" she said, "Ah finally!" Sokka sighed, while Suki quickly wrote it down.

The questions kept coming and Katara answered not really thinking about. As Suki ticked the last thing of her wedding list they all became silent. Zuko finally announced, "Katara we are having a dinner tonight, we should all probably leave to prepare" he said standing and taking Mai's hand. Katara also stood agreeing. "Goodness it's almost five o'clock" she sighed.

"See you at dinner" Sokka and Suki said as they left. Katara went round to her room and got dressed into her formal clothes. Her formal clothes consisted of a sky blue shirt and pants with her blue robe over the top. She slipped her shoes on and headed to the dining chamber.

As she entered she was announced, she saw Sokka and Suki sitting and talking with some Water Tribe men and quickly found Toph with a Fire Nation general. Katara quickly headed in Toph's direction. Things had become neutral between the two after the defeat of the Phoenix King.

As Katara approached Toph wrapped up her conversation with the general and faced her.

Toph, who is the peace representative for the Earth Kingdom, smiled as Katara hugged her tightly. Toph had grown into a beautiful woman with long black hair and a face to envy. Of cause, she wouldn't know, being blind.

"Sup Sugar Queen long time no see," she said. Katara grinned, "I didn't know you were in the Fire Nation" she said back. Toph grinned, and said sarcastically "Just thought I'd _pop_ in" Katara chuckled, knowing full well Toph didn't enjoy coming to the Fire Nation. "Is this why we are having the dinner?" she asked. Toph looked confused, "No, they wouldn't throw a dinner for me, although I think they should" Katara shook her head and laughed.

"Thanks for saving by the way, that guy was never going to stop" Toph said. Katara chuckled, "why didn't you just earth bend him away?" she asked. Toph grinned, "It did cross my mind more than once, but I hear we are neutral with the hot heads these days"

Katara looked around her, looking for the other peace representative, "Where is Ty Lee?" she asked. Ty Lee is the Fire Nation peace representative. "She is caught up with business in the Northern Water Tribe" Toph said. Toph always heard the gossip.

"Zuko and Mai are here" Toph said. Katara looked expectantly at the large double doors and sure enough Zuko and Mai appeared. The announcer tapped his stick and announced, "The Fire Lord and Fire Lady" Zuko and Mai entered the room and were instantly surrounded by generals, politicians and such.

"Please let us be seated" Zuko declared. Everyone took their seats. Katara and Toph sat across from each other at the top end of the table near the Fire Lord and Lady. Sokka and Suki also sat nearby. Mai sat next to Toph leaving a spare seat next to Katara. That seat is always left vacant in case _he _comes back. "Highly unlikely" Katara mumbled with relief. She didn't know how she'd hold it together if he walked in and sat right next to her.

Food had just being placed in front of everyone when Toph nudged Katara from under the table. "Someone is coming" Toph murmured. Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Suki were instantly on alert. Katara felt her stomach flip, 'No, It can't be' she thought.

Toph smoothed her feet over the floor; her face fell into one of panic. "What? Who is it?" Katara asked. "Katara I think we should…" the announcer tapped his stick and announced, ", I announce the Avatar" he announced excitedly.

Katara Froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katara felt her body shut down and go into shock. She could faintly feel Toph kicking her under the table and Zuko standing and welcoming Aang. Somewhere throughout the processes she came back to reality and started to stand. Suki grabbed her arm and held her firmly in her seat. Katara felt her heart beat increase and her palms go sweaty.

She looked over at Suki who had a stern look on her face clearly saying 'Hold it together'. Katara stopped shaking and sat staring at Toph straight ahead. 'If I can hold it together for the evening and make it back to my room then I'll be fine' she thought to herself.

She felt her whole body tense and her mind begin to go a million miles. What has he being doing? What does he look like? One little peak couldn't hurt just take a quick glance.

Katara glanced to her left and almost fell of her chair. Aang had grown into a very handsome man. He had lost his round child-like face to a far more angular mature one. His eyes hadn't changed though, the same storm grey.

Katara took in his toned body which she could see beneath the clothing. She realised she was staring and averted her eyes to her plate and started eating. Zuko, Toph, Aang, Sokka and Suki all chatted all through dinner to desert, the whole time she could feel him staring holes into her side. Katara remained silent not wanting to lose control in front of all these people.

"Would Master Katara like more wine?" a servant girl asked. She shook her head and waved the servant away. "Katara you need to say _something_" Suki hissed into her ear. Katara sighed, "I'm very uncomfortable right now Suki please I'm trying not to lose it" Katara whispered back. Suki patted her back and joined back in the conversation.

After her realisation on the balcony and then for him to just run off it tore her apart. She sat for little while longer waiting for the first person to leave. She didn't want to look distressed. After a couple more minutes of waiting she became frustrated. 'No one is leaving, why is no one leaving?' she asked herself. Aang laughed and it hit her. They all wanted to bask in the Avatars presence. She rolled her eyes and made her move.

Katara stood thanked Zuko for dinner and then addressed the rest of the party. "Thank you all for an eventful evening but I am going to retire now, again Fire Lord, Fire Lady thank you" she said bowing. "The pleasure is ours Master Katara" Zuko said, worry clear in his tone.

As Katara left the dinner conversations started up again. She could feel the eyes of her friends and especially _him_ on her back as she left through the large double doors.

"She's running" Toph whispered.

When she was well into the hallway she broke out into a run. She ran through to the special guest's quarters and straight into her room shutting the door firmly behind her. She leaned her forehead against the dark coloured door panting heavily.

As her heart beat began to slow she turned and faced her crimson room. She sank down against the door and let the tears fall.

She lifted her head wiped her tears away her cheeks and stood. She went over to the window and looked out over the fire nation. She pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote; 'Coming early to help prepare, Katara' she put it into a hawk and sent it straight to the South Pole and then ventured down to the palace garden.

As the dinner ended Aang managed to get a word with Toph, "Where is Katara I need to talk to her" he whispered. Toph shook her head, "I dunno twinkle-toes" she said. He sighed, "Please master Toph" he begged. Toph smiled, "She's heading down to the palace garden" she said. Aang hugged her and hurried out of the room air bending his running so he ran faster.

Katara stood in front of the pond. The turtle ducks had long since gone to rest somewhere in the reeds. Katara raised her hands and began to bend. She always felt better after bending beneath the moon, especially a full one.

She bended the water gracefully at first creating rings and hoops of water and then she allowed her rage and sadness to take over. Her movements became harsh and quick. She flung icicles melting them before they hit the stone walls, she wiped the air and spun and ducked.

Once she felt that the majority of her rage and sadness had drained away she dropped her arms letting the water splash onto the grass. "That is why you are a master" his voice echoed across the garden.

Katara became instantly on high alert. She looked at all the entrances to the garden and found him leaning against the same entrance way she had seen him leave through three years ago. She turned full onto him and studied his face.

She could see nothing but calm. She crossed her arms and turned to leave through the other exit shaking her head. "Katara wait!" he called. She kept walking, increasing her pace. She was just about to step of the grass when a wall went up surrounding the garden. She turned her eyes blazing.

"Let me out" she said. He stood holding his hands up to signal peace. "Katara I just want to talk" he said. She clenched her teeth and stepped into her stance without triggering any sign of attack. He advanced forward slowly, "Katara I" he was met with a water whip. He clutched his hand where the water had gone through the skin.

Katara held the water ready for confrontation. "I didn't want to fight Katara but" she brought a wave of water over Aang drenching him. He wiped his eyes and sighed, "All right" he took a stance and hurled a gust of wind in her direction. She leaped out of the way landing a few metres away. She flung her whip but he dodged it and sent icicles in her direction. She shattered them into a million pieces right before they hit her.

"Let me out Aang" she asked again and circled. Aang followed, "Not until you hear me out" he said. She shook her head, "I don't want to hear you out" she said. He sighed, "Then I'm going to have to make you listen" he said and hurled some rocks her way. She dodged and sliced and whipped until the garden was soaked and covered in dirt. At least half the pond was missing.

"I'm getting tired Aang" Katara warned. "You aren't the only one" He said back sending a gust her way. She slammed up against the stone wall losing her breath. He stomped his foot and her wrists became bound by stone to the wall. She tried to pull her wrists free but it was a lost effort.

Aang stood a few metres away watching her and then advanced towards her. She immediately started pulling at her restraints. "I don't understand, it's a full moon why didn't you just blood bend?" he asked. She stared wide eyed. "I never use blood bending, you of all people should know that" she said acid in her tone. Aang stopped and sighed; he nodded to himself and kept going.

"Why didn't you use fire bending?" she asked. He was standing in front of her now. "Because I only use it if I absolutely have to" he said looking into her eyes.

She found herself momentarily lost in his stormy eyes for a split second until she shook herself and asked, "What do you want Aang?" He regained control and sighed, "I want to ask for your forgiveness" he said. Katara stared one eyebrow raised.

"Apologise for what?" she asked. She knew but she wanted to hear him say it. He looked into her eyes. "For leaving you" she felt tears brim her eyelids. She turned her face to hide them. "Katara I can see I course you pain, at dinner tonight you didn't say a word and you were tense and fidgety the whole time" he said. "The only time I caught you looking at me was when I was looking at you" he murmured.

Katara looked directly at him. "Aang you left only a few months after we had admitted we had feelings for each other and I never could figure out why" she said. Aang simply watched her speak. "I spent weeks crying, I spent months trying to figure it out, I came to conclusions that you no longer loved me or wanted to be anywhere near" he shook his head, "Katara I..." he started, "Aang just tell me why"

He looked into her eyes, "Because I was going off in search of more Air benders, and you had just being made the Water Tribe representative, I knew you'd want to come and I didn't want you to give up your position" he said. Katara saw his were hiding something. She raised an eyebrow, "Even after all these years I can still tell when you are hiding something" she said. He leaned his long arms against the walls both sides of her and laughed.

"Katara" was all he said, and that single desperate word made her heart bleed. He leaned in close, "You know I've never stopped loving you. I thought of you every day" he said. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

His closeness made her feel tingly and butterflies took flight in her stomach. She took a shaky breath, "Aang I can't feel my hands" he smiled, "Do you promise not to fight me?" he asked. She nodded and he hit his fist against the wall making the restraints disappear.

Katara's brought arms down and she rubbed her wrists. She looked up at Aang and stepped around him. She lifted her arms and all the water flowed back into the pond, all the water soaking the grass, trees, flowers and her clothes flowed back into the pond. She turned back around and noticed Aang in a fight position.

She cocked her eyebrow and leaned on her hip. "What are you doing?" she asked. He laughed nervously and stood straight. "You're a dangerous woman Katara a guy has to be ready" he said. She laughed and walked over to the entrance. Midway through stopped and looked back to see Aang following. "Aang I..." she didn't know how to finish. After three years of wondering here he was standing before her.

"Goodnight Aang" she said and turned to leave. "Wait!" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her round to face him. Normally she wouldn't let anyone do that but at the moment her mind was telling her to let him.

She stood dangerously close to him. So close she could feel the heat of his body. "I-I" he stuttered, and leaned down, Katara leaned up and their lips met. The kiss deepened and Katara obliged to letting Aang enter her mouth.

After about forty seconds they broke apart needing air. Katara looked at Aang his cheeks slightly flushed. Katara took a step back. "I shouldn't have done that," she whispered. Aang looked confused. Katara took a step back and started walking away. "I-I-I'm getting married I shouldn't be kissing you!" she said quickly.

"What was that?" Aang air bended himself up and over her landing a few steps in front of her. He walked backwards. "Did you just say...?" "Married" she finished. Aang stopped a look of horror on his face. Katara stopped and looked at him. "My father and I made a deal, he gave me two years after sixteen and if I hadn't selected a husband by then he would choose one for me"

Aang remained silent. "I leave tomorrow for the south pole." she murmured. "Don't go" Aang whispered. Katara saw a tear run down his cheek. She sighed, "The wedding is already in place," she said. Aang looked defeated, "Aang I waited, my family is taking over now, they feel I am incompetent in finding a husband" she said. Aang looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I regret going to look for my people" he whispered. Katara knitted her eye-brows together, "Aang don't-"Katara I should have taken you with me or stayed!" he threw his hands up. She stood in silence. "Katara please forgive me" he whispered. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Aang I've loved you for four years, if you want me, show me you love me too" she kissed his cheek and walked back to her room where she spent the majority of the night staring out the window thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors note - I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've being kind of busy and haven't even logged onto fanfiction in awhile. I'm sorry but i won't update until after I get back from holidays, but I promise that I'll try to update regulary after that, please be kind on this chapter I haven't had a chance to go through it thoroughly and edit :)**

The next morning Katara rose with the sun. She bathed and dressed and packed the rest of her belongings. Servants met her to take her bags and she was met down at the docks by Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai with their daughter Ursa.

She was welcomed by a hug from Suki. "We'll be with you in a few days" she whispered. Katara squeezed her back. "I know, I can't be here while he is" Katara said, all of her confidence gone from last night.

She hugged her brother and the Fire royals. She climbed into the boat and set sail for the Southern Water Tribe.

The trip down was long and left lots of time to think up horrible scenarios. Katara exhausted just about every type of husband she could think of. Except _him_, she regretted what she said to him last night and she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Katara of course did have attractions to him after seeing him though. Very strong attractions although she didn't like to admit that to herself.

"Master Katara" one of the sailors said. She looked up at him, it could be any of the men on this boat, she thought. All of them are water tribe. "The Southern Water Tribe is close," he said and disappeared. Katara stood wrapping her warm coat around her. She emerged from bellow deck and breathed in the icy air. She looked around at all the floating ice-bergs and the crystal whiteness of them all.

The Southern Water Tribe had being redone since the end of the war. They had a main city now and a grand palace and buildings. It looked like a proper Tribe now.

They docked and were greeted by Hakoda, Gran Gran and several others. "Katara," Gran Gran embraced her granddaughter. "I've missed you Gran Gran" Katara felt a tear run down her cheek. "I've missed you too" she whispered.

She hugged her father. "Welcome home" he said. "I wish under different circumstances" she said. Hakoda sighed. "I too, although I think you'll like who've I've selected" he said. She forced a smile.

The next week she spent helping organize the wedding. It would only be small, with just a few friends and family. She got her dress fitted and helped build the sculptors. She wondered why she chose white.

She didn't hear anything about or from Aang. She was thankful for that. Before she knew it, the day before arrived, the others would be arriving. She greeted them all at the dock and they all spent the night going over everything.

The next morning Katara woke with the sun again. She was bathed and dressed by servants and then taken to the ceremonial place. She stood waiting with her Gran Gran. Her brother and father stood on one side of the aisle while Toph and Suki stood on the other. Toph and Suki looked beautiful in their traditional earth kingdom colours while her father and brother were clad in different shades of blue. She looked at her _husband to be_ and noticed he wore a floor length brown cloak. She started up the isle with Gran Gran in tow, wanting desperately to see the man should be spending the rest of her life with.

She reached her place and slanted her eyes as much as possible to see who he was. She'd never seen him before although he did remind her off someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As the ceremony progressed she learned his name was Lang, but she swore her father slanted the name to sound more like Aang. 'Mind mind is playing tricks on me' she thought. This dark skinned water tribe man is not Aang. He kept his gaze dead ahead, not looking at her once. She felt herself crumble inside. She would spend the rest of her days with somebody who wouldn't even spare her a glance.

As her father spoke she impassively said, "I do" as did he, she felt herself become engulfed in sadness. They were declared husband and wife and the crowd cheered as they kissed. It wasn't what she'd call a kiss though. It was just a touch of the lips.

As the rest of the ceremony was carried out Katara noticed that there was something vaguely familiar about her husband.

The dinner lunch turned into dinner. Katara ate without tasting her food as she realised something, one she would have to spend the rest of her life unloved, two she'd eventually have to sleep with him and have his children and three, she should have accepted Aang.

After about fifteen minutes into darkness she excused herself from the dinner needing a moment to collect herself and shed a tear or two. She disappeared into a silent hall and leaned against the icy wall.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and ground her teeth together. "Why did I turn Aang down?" she wondered out loud. "Why did you?" I whirled to see my _husband_ standing a few metres behind me. He looked bored, "Well?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes, "Just because we are married doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything" I said.

Lang sighed, "I'm sorry but how about we play a game called confessions?" he asked. Katara remained silent. "I'll go first" he offered. "All right" Katara said. Lang smiled, "what would you like to know?"

Katara thought, "Why did you offer to take me hand?" she asked. Lang smiled, "Because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on" he said. Katara was a little puzzled by his answer. "But you wouldn't even look at me before" she said. Lang grinned "my turn, why did you turn the avatar down?" he asked. She sighed, "Because he left all of sudden without telling me then just marched back into my life like nothing had happened" she said. Lang looked somewhere between understanding and ashamed, "Why are wearing a cloak?" she asked. Lang grinned, "Katara I have something to confess" he said.

In one swift moment a bubble air surrounded him and when it was gone air stood before her in his glory. He wore his air bending clothes and had a head of black hair. Katara felt her mouth fall open. Aang stepped forward, "It will be announced in a few days that you married me and then a proper dinner will be held" he said.

Katara simply stared. "You..." she started but couldn't find the words to finish. "I know it was wrong and I should have told you but you wouldn't have accepted me and I can't stand the thought of any other man having you" he said in a rush. Katara took a step forward. "Aang" she said. Aang prepared for a confrontation but was surprised when she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad it was you!" she whispered. He could hear the tears in her voice.

She leaned back and looked up into his grey eyes. "I thought I was going to have to spend the rest of my life with someone who wouldn't even look at me" she said. Aang wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek away. "I would have looked more but you see the spirit who did the disguise for me said not to move too much or it would vanish" he said and she chuckled.

Katara hugged him close again, her chin resting on his muscular shoulder. Then something came to mind, "Come with me" she whispered. She took his hand and quickly led him down the hallway to a room with large doors. She turned to Aang who was staring at the large doors. He looked down at her piecing the puzzle together.

She smiled but instead of opening the large doors she walked a little way down the hall to a smaller single door and opened it. She ushered Aang inside before closing the doors. They stood in darkness for a few moments before Aang appeared before her a small fire in his hand. His eyes held passion, lust, love but wariness and tension. Katara reached around and touched Aang's cheek. He relaxed and pushed his head into her soft hand.

He turned and kissed her hand and then looked back at her with a sparkle in his eyes. Katara smiled and Aang quickly leant in pressing his lips to hers while putting the fire. Katara felt her heart spead up and Aang rans his hands down her sides she shivered at the touch and moaned into his mouth.

**Next chapter will probably be a lemon so if you don't like that sort of thing than do not read on or simply skip to the next chapter or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hakoda stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Aang smiled at him, "Chief Hakoda." Aang greeted. Katara blushed as she linked her hand with his. "I noticed your absence." Hakoda said, walking forward.

"I was wondering when you'd make your identity known." Hakoda placed his hand firmly on Aang's shoulder and they chuckled together. Katara glared at her father, "I cannot believe you did this." She said. Hakoda shrugged, brushing off her glare, "I had to do something, I couldn't have my only daughter marry just anyone." Katara smiled, "I admit I am glad you did it." Katara laced her fingers through Aang's and squeezed. He returned the gesture.

"You do realize there are going to be a few angry friends." Hakoda stated. Katara furrowed her brows, "You mean...Your the only one that knew?" She asked. Aang looked at Katara and smiled. Katara looked at her father, "Not even Sokka?" Hakoda shook his head, "Sokka was not pleased." Katara couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe you should announce it now before you just disappear." Hakoda raised a brow and the pair blushed. They followed Hakoda back to the hall where the dinner was being held.

Everyone stopped and stared as Aang and Katara entered. Sokka's mouth fell onto the table. Toph just smiled knowingly. Zuko raised his eyebrow's in surprse, Mai smiled slightly whilst Suki beamed. Gran Gran chuckled and spooned more sea prunes into mouth.

Katara and Aang took a deep breath. "Hi everyone." Aang began. Everyone in the room began shouting and pointing. Toph was laughing loudly, Suki was up and rushing over to Katara, congratulating her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Everyone quietened down. "But, I couldn't think of another way to get Katara to marry me." Katara leant into her side. Everyone looked at them lovingly, "Do you know how many generals and lords are going to be miffed at you?" Zuko smirked. Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Yeeeaah, the announcement is going out in three days." Aang said.

Toph grinned, "I can't believe you guys didn't recognize him, I've never met someone with a lighter step." Top threw her arms up. Everyone chuckled and they all stood to congratulate them. When Sokka came around he poked Aang in the chest, narrowing his eyes, "If you do anything...and I mean anything, you'll be answering to me." Aang leant back, "Sokka...You know I wouldn't..." Sokka grinned and hugged him. "Congratulations buddy." Aang sighed with relief and returned the hug. "Thank you Sokka."

It was only a short time before everyone ventured off to their rooms. Aang leant into Katara's neck and whispered. "Would you like to retire to our room?" he asked. Katara's heart picked up it's pace and butterflies took flight in her stomach. She nodded and took his hand to stand.

Aang led her threw ice hallways, keeping his arm firmly around her waist rubbing light circles on her covered stomach. Katara relaxed heavily into Aang's touch and he chuckled. "Does it feel strange?" he asked and led her through a set of doors.

"What's strange?" she asked. Aang led her past the bed and out onto the balcony. "Being married?" Katara leant her head slightly left and smiled, "No, because it's you I'm married too." Aang smiled with pride and trailed his hands into the sleeves of her parka and gripped the tops of her arms. "Say you love me." He whispered. Katara sat on the ledge of the balcony. Aang bent his knee in front of her, "Propse to me." She retorted. Aang grinned and held his hand out. She took it and smiled down at him, "Master Katara daughter of the chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, will you do this humble airbender the great honor of marrying me?" he asked. Katara grinned and leant towards him, her lips hovering over hers, "Yes." He groaned in the back of his throat and pressed his lips to hers.

Katara placed her hands on the sides of his head and deepened the kiss, Aang allowed her to dominate happily enjoying every moment of her tongue in his mouth. Katara moaned and pulled back.

Aang groaned and narrowed his eyes at her. Katara smiled and stood pulling him up with her. She pulled him backwards into the room and using water bending, created an ice door. Aang blushed as he realized what was about to commence.

Katara looked at the fire place. "Light the fire Aang," she whispered. Aang flicked his wrist and it was blazing, instantly the room warmed and Katara sighed happily. Aang took her hands in his and removed the gloves. He dropped them to the floor and laced his hands with hers relishing the feel of her skin.

Katara smiled at him and looked at his robe. "Aang...Please." He saw where her eyes were resting and grinned. He removed his robes, going deliberately slow. Katara watched intensely as his chest was exposed. Katara placed her hands on his chest. Aang flinched slightly and goose bumps appeared across his chest. Katara laughed softly and ran her hands down, resting on his stomach.

Aang's breathing staggered and Katara placed a kiss on his collar bone. Aang groaned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your turn." He whispered. Katara stepped back and pulled her parka off revealing the white dress beneath. Aang whistled and stepped forward resting his hands on her hips and trailing them up.

Katara closed her eyes and sighed. Aang's hand travelled around her back and began unbuttoning the dress. Aang rested his chin on her shoulder, Katara wrapped her arms around his bar torso and shivered as the dress opened revealing her skin.

She suddenly became aware that she was wearing a top binding. Butterflies brushed her insides, nerves travelled up her arms and down her legs. Aang sensed her shift in mood and murmured in her ear, "Do not be afraid my little water bender, your in safe hands." Katara smiled and hugged him tighter, "Who could be safer than a husband who had to disguise himself to marry the one he loves?"

Aang's hands slipped into the back of the dress and smoothed over her back. Aang became acutely aware that she wasn't wearing an under binding. Katara shivered and her fingers pressed harder into his back.

The dress fell off her shoulder and Aang's lips found it. Katara gasped and felt Aang smiled. Aang pulled the dress further down till it fell from her body leaving in her nothing but her bottom bindings. Katara's hands instinctively went to cover herself. Aang smiled and ran his hands softly along her crossed arms.

Without words he slowly coaxed her arms apart revealing her chest to him. Aang drank in the sight of her and his hands instinctively went o her waist sliding around and up and down, he noticed her stiffness. He glanced at Katara's face, she was blushing and averting her eyes.

Aang placed his fingertips under her chin and brought her eyes to his. Aang smiled and pressed his to hers opening her mouth and distracting her. Her body relaxed and her hands came to rest on the tops of his arms.

Aang's hands brushed across her breasts. Katara gasped and broke the kiss. Aang looked her, asking silently for permission. Katara took his hand and placed it over her left breast. Aang squeezed slightly earning a moan from Katara.

Aang raised his hands to the other and did the same. Katara became slack, her eyes shutting in pleasure, his hands left her chest and trailed to her waist. Katara looked at him, disappointed. He grinned at her and led her towards the bed. Aang moved backwards, when his legs hit the bed he fell backwards, bringing Katara with him. Katara crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Love me Aang." She whispered. "Everyday."


	5. Chapter 5

Katara's eyes opened slowly the next morning. At first, she didn't realize what or _who_ she was lying on. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up. Aang's chest rose and fell softly, the bed cover's covering the lower half of his body.

Katara sighed and relaxed. The events of the previous day filtered back into her memory, she blushed as she recalled last night. Katara looked down, she was, as she remembered completely naked.

Katara slipped out of bed, holding back a grimace at the pain in her lower abdomen and dressed herself in her traditional water tribe garb, excluding the parka. She climbed softly back onto the bed and sat beside Aang.

She smiled as he mumbled her name. Katara's eyes trailed over his body, his chest, his toned arms. Nerves suddenly exploded in her stomach, she couldn't avert her eyes, but she not feel overwhelmed either. _'Stop being stupid Katara, you've seen Aang without a shirt a thousand times.' _ She thought to herself.

A sudden realization hit her, _'I'm no longer a maid, I'm a married woman.'_ Katara leant back against the headboard, her eyes wide. _'Wow, it's actually happened.'_ Aang shifted and Katara held her breath, fearful her thinking had woken him. Aang rolled over and latched onto her waist, his head coming to rest in her lap.

Katara sighed happily and draped her arm over his bare shoulders. _'Still the kid at heart.' _ she thought and began lightly running her fingers up and down his arm. She'd relaxed so much into Aang's touch she didn't notice that his fingers had started mimicking her movements on her other arm.

Aang sighed heavily and rolled so he was looking up at her. He smiled, "Good morning wife." Katara grinned, "Good morning husband." Aang chuckled and tucked left arm around her waist and began stroking her side. "I was just thinking about last night." Aang whispered, his lidded eyes meeting hers. Katara blushed. A grin spread over his face but morphed into a pouted as he looked her up and down, "You've got clothes on." Katara smirked, "I do." Aang raised his eyebrow, "You've being out of bed." he stated.

Katara sighed dramatically, "I have." Aang sat up, eyes narrowed and leaned in close, till his nose was barely touching hers. "I don't like this." he whispered. Katara chuckled and placed her hands on his bare shoulders, "What don't you like about it?" she asked, her tone teasing.

Aang replied, "I don't get to wake up to a naked woman in my bed." Katara blushed and Aang laughed, he'd stumped her and he knew it. Aang leant in and kissed her softly, Katara returned the gesture.

Aang suddenly sat back, Katara looked at him, disappointment at his sudden retreat. "I have some bad news." he said. Aang lowered his eyes, "I...Have to return to Yu Dao, Zuko refuses to relocate the fire nation colonials and the earth kingdom citizen's want them out, I'm worried that if I'm away too long things could escalate." Aang confessed. Katara wrapped her hand around his wrist, "You mean _us._"

Aang grinned, "Just like old times...well, sort of." he chuckled. Katara smiled, "Sort of." She ran her fingers through his black hair and smirked, "I thought you didn't like hair." Aang rolled his eyes, "I had to grow it so you wouldn't recognize me, plus it sorta helps keep my identity on the down low." Aang shrugged.

Katara leant forward and touched her lips to the arrow on his forehead. Aang sighed happily. "I could get used to this." Katara grinned. "All right, when do you have to leave?" she asked. "Just me?" he asked, unhappily. Katara sighed, "I'm a Water Tribe representative, I have some things to fix up here before I go. But I promise follow you as soon as I can." Aang sighed and slumped back down on the bed, his hand covering his eyes.

"Today." Aang groaned. Katara couldn't stop the creeping sense of disappointment, but she hid it for Aang's sake. Katara nodded, "What time today?" Aang lifted some of his fingers from his eyes and he sighed, "Lunch." He groaned. Aang sat up, Katara noticed the bed cloth was falling. Aang grinned.

Katara couldn't work out the meaning behind the grin. Aang answered her unspoken question, he threw back the bed clothes dramatically and stood up. Katara couldn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Aang stood at the edge of the bed, his back to her and stretched, peeking at her over his shoulder. Katara rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him, "Get dressed." Aang chuckled as he caught the pillow. "As my lady commands." He bowed.

Katara laughed softly and watched as he collected his robes and dressed himself. As he tied the last piece of cloth together he looked up at her and grinned. "Enjoy the show?" he asked. Katara laughed, "The plot wasn't very good but the actor was incrediable." Aang chuckled.

Katara slid of the bed, trying her hardest to ignore the slight amount of pain. Aang must have seen the tension around her eyes because he was instantly in front of her, gripping the tops of her arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, all playfulness gone. Katara sighed and looked away, unsure of how to explain this.

"Aang, remember last night?" she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Aang's voice lowered a few tones, "How could I forget?" Katara took a deep breath and shrugged, "Do you remember the barrier?" she asked looking at him. Aang seemed confused for a moment then realization hit him. "Oh." he said. Katara nodded, "It's fine Aang, the discomfort will be gone within the day." Aang looked down at her seriously again. "Are you sure? I don't want you doing anything that will cause you to be uncomfortable."

Katara pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll be fine." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang hugged her tightly. Katara rested her chin on shoulder. "I'm going to miss you." he whispered into her ear. Katara turned her head and looked at his sad expression.

They were both dressed in parka's and gloves. Appa was all packed and ready behind them and Aang was about to leave. They were informed at breakfast the Zuko and Mai had being called back to Yu Dao and had left that night. Toph and Suki had left that morning too. Suki rather unhappily, but as citizens of the Earth Kingdom, when the King called they were expected to answer. It drove Toph nuts.

Katara placed her gloved hands on the side of his covered head and pulled him towards her. Their lips touched. Aang's arms folded around her waist as he deepened their kiss. Katara broke away and smiled at him. "I'll follow as soon as I have everything sorted, I promise." Aang nodded. "I'm delaying out marriage announcement, I don't want you to become a target if things don't get well in Yu Dao." he said, his brows furrowed in seriousness.

"I understand." Katara said. Aang nodded and bit his lip, "I don't want to leave you." he whispered. Katara felt her heart warm and she hugged him again. "I think I'm in love with you Aang." Aang chuckled as he returned the hug, "You think?" Katara laughed. "All right, I'm in love you." Aang grinned, "Funny, I'm in love with you too." Katara smiled, "Perhaps we should get married." Aang laughed, "Perhaps."

They fell into silence, just looking at each other, holding each other. Appa groaned loudly, "I have to go." Aang said suddenly. Katara sighed and hugged him one last time, "Be careful, I'll see you soon." Aang nodded, "You too."

They stepped apart, Katara watched as Aang jumped, landing lightly on Appa's head. "Yip, Yip." Aang said snapping the reigns and Appa rose into the air. Katara waved as he flew away, disappearing into greying sky. "Goodbye." She whispered.

A chill picked up in the air and Katara hugged herself, wishing suddenly that Aang was there to keep her warm. Katara mounted the steps leading up to the palace. It may be a palace but it also served as a fortress and parliament house. Just because the war was over, didn't mean that everyone still felt the effects.

Katara walked into the council room, she was a few minutes early for the meeting but she couldn't think of anything else to do. Hakoda, Sokka, Bato and a two men and women from the Northern Tribe entered the room.

"Master Katara." the Northerner's greeted. Katara stood and bowed. The meeting went as it normally did, discussing budgets, trading with the other nations, migration between the tribes. Katara focused herself completely on the work at hand.

"Chief Arnook is hosting The Annual Hunt this year, Chief Hakoda and Master Sokka, Bato, he would be honored if you would join the royal party." One of the Northern men said. Despite their efforts, the Northerner's were having trouble adapting to the men and women equal thing. Because the women had being silent the entire time.

"We'd be honored to attend The Hunt." Hakoda said. "Master Katara is also invited." One of the women spoke up. Katara's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I would be honored." She accepted the gracefully. _'Looks like I'll be a little longer than I thought Aang.' _She thought halfheartedly.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone rose to leave. "Katara." Hakoda gestured her over. Hakoda placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry about this." he said. Katara smiled at him, "It's fine, I'm closer to Yu Dao at the Northern Tribe anyway." Hakoda didn't appear convinced. "I'm still sorry." Katara hugged her father, "Dad, your not to blame." Hakoda sighed, "We've delayed telling the world about your marriage, so...if you have any offers at the Northern Tribe, just..." Hakoda didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Let them down gently." Hakoda smiled.

The rest of the day was made up of packing and organizing. Katara was thankfully kept very busy packing for herself, her brother and father as well as, but also organizing the packing of her families boat.

Hakoda was busy sorting out what Pakku would have to do to keep the place running, Sokka was off instructing the guards and what not and Bato was assisting with the supplies and packing of the other boats.

The next morning they set sail. The whole tribe had come to farewell them. Katara stood next to her brother as they sailed away. The boats were quite crowded. There were only three, the Northern Tribe boat, their families boat and a Bato's boat.

A large group of young boys and girls were attending with them. The girl's were on her boat, all chatting and giggling. The boys were on Bato's ship. Katara knew that she was actually the same age as a few of them. Eighteen. Some of the girl's were already married but were coming along to experience the other tribe.

It was a long week of travel. Some of the girl's got sick and they discovered on pregnancy. Katara held her hand to the belly of a young dark haired girl who'd just thrown her breakfast into the ocean. Katara grinned, "Congratulations you're pregnant." The girl seemed very surprised but then became extremely excited.

She didn't hear word from Aang and assumed that because he didn't really know where she was. Katara wrote a quick note and sent it off on a messenger hawk. "How are you keeping up?" Sokka came and sat down beside her. Katara sighed, "Appa is a lot quicker." Sokka laughed. "I agree, but we've done this before,I'm almost completely used to it now." Katara nodded.

As water tribe representatives they'd travelled extensively by boat over the last few years. "I can't believe you're-" Katara glared at Sokka. He shut his trap and stole a glance sideways down on deck. Hopefully no one was listening. Sokka smiled apologetically and laughed nervously, "Woops!"

Sokka looked a little lost with Suki and really worrid, Katara took his hand and squeezed it. "She'll be fine." Sokka sighed, "That obvious?" Katara nodded. Sokka whispered, "She wanted to wait to tell you but I can't keep it in. We're pregnant." His face lit up with excitement.

Katara's mouth fell open with surprise and she lurched forward. Katara hugged Sokka closely and whispered. "Congratulations!" Sokka hugged her back, "Thanks, your the godmother by the way." Katara laughed and stepped back. "I'd be honored."


	7. Chapter 7

As the Large white walls came into view Katara almost wept with relief, the gaggle of girls she'd live in close quarters with was beginning to make her want to abandon ship. The constant questions about her travels, her opinions on boys, hair care and clothing, and the worst ones, the endless questions about Aang, what he's like, how blue his tattoos are, if he's _available_.

As the Gates rose and they passed through Northerners gathered to welcome them. They followed the Northern boat all the way to the docks, where they were greeted by Arnook and his wife, as well as many important members of the North Tribe.

Hakoda grasped Arnook's arm in greeting. "It is good to see you again Hakoda." Arnook said warmly, "Likewise." Arnook looked behind him, "Master Katara, Master Sokka, welcome back to the North Pole." They bowed, "Thank you, it is a pleasure as always."

They were escorted to their guest rooms in the palace. Lot's of Northerners had turned up to set on eyes on their Southern Sisters and Brothers. Katara watched as the group of girls eyed off all the young men, whilst the southern young men eyed off the norther girls.

Katara rolled her eyes. She heard the whispers begin then, "That's Master Katara, she taught the Avatar water bending and helped Fire Lord Zuko defeat Azula!" they gossiped, "There's Master Sokka, he's so handsome, he, Toph Bei Fong and the Kyoshi warrior took down the fleet of air ships!"

Katara couldn't help but smile a little with pride.

That night, a welcoming dinner was held for the Southerns. The men discussed the hunt that was three days away whilst the women gossiped about boys and what-not. Katara ate her dinner slowly thinking about Aang.

"Master Katara, this just arrived for you." A serving girl held a sealed letter. Katara nodded, "Thank you." Katara took the letter and read it quickly. "Who is it from Master Katara." One of the girl's asked. Katara shrugged, "Fire Lord Zuko, updates." She lied, she usually didn't approve of lying but she couldn't tell it was a love letter from her husband.

_Dearest Katara, _

_I wish you were here with me. I can't stop thinking about you, or our first night together..._ Katara felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

_Everytime I think about you, I become nervous, almost as nervous as I was when I faced the Fire Lord. _Katara smiled.

_I received you letter, how's the North? Sokka will love the hunt. Give my best to Sokka and Hakoda, as well as Arnook and his wife. If I could join you I would, but unfortunately things aren't going as well as I'd hoped Zuko's not budging on the Restoration movement, this causing headaches on both sides, If you have any suggestions let me know._

_Missing you terribly, this is worse than before, because I know what I'm missing out on._

_Loving you from afar, Aang._

Katara folded the letter and excused herself, complimenting Arnook and his wife on their dinner and quickly departing.

Katara hurried to her room and pulled Aang's letter out again. She clutched it too her chest and sighed. She pulled out some parchment and replied.

_Dear Aang, _

_I'm missing you terrible as well, you're absolutely right, it's worse this time round because we know what we're missing. I miss your smile and your hugs, actually I miss all of you! I wish you could join me here, the hunting party leaves in three days and that leaves me with no one but a gaggle of girls wanting to know my opinion on hair care!_

_About the Restoration Movement, I understand where Zuko is coming from, those people have being their for almost one hundred years, we can't really uproot them now, but how about we create Yu Dao into a new city? A central city that accepts all nations? It'll be the centre of the world where all Nations live together. Just a suggestion, let me know how it goes._

_Wish you were here, Katara._

She snuck to Sokka's room and sent Hawky on another trip. Sokka wouldn't be pleased but it was worth his wrath.

Katara snuck back to her room and sunk into her pallet of furs on the floor. She fingered the furs beside her and wished that a certain man was there.

The morning after breakfast she ventured to the water bending school. The new master was very excited to see her, as were the students. She assisted with the lesson, helping correct stances, demonstrating and helping improve technique. She felt good to be water bending again.

When the class finished she remained to do some practice. The chi raced through her veins as she moved moving the water gracefully around. To finish she evaporated the water into the air. The sudden act of doing so reminded her of Hama, _"Water is everywhere..." _Katara couldn't stop the memories coming, the power, the energy, the fear on Aang and Sokka's faces, the Southern Raider... Katara wrapped her hands together, _'Hopefully I'm still the only who knows how to do that with or without the moon.' _ She thought.

"Master Katara?" A young man asked. Katara turned and smiled, "Hello." He was a handsome man, dark hair and high cheekbones, but probably two years younger. "My name is Tikkani son of Tikan and I was wondering if you would do me the honor being my wife." He asked. Katara's eyebrow's rose in surprise. "Oh...Tikkani, thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid I would not make a good wife, I travel more than I am in one place." rejection was written all over Tikkani's face. Katara's heart melted, "I'm sorry, thank you but I'm afraid I would not make a good wife, but I know plenty of other girl's that would be honored to be your wife." Tikkani bowed stiffly and left quickly.

Katara felt bad for turning him down but quickly forgot those feelings when an image of Aang popped into her mind.

The next day Katara took a tour of the battlements, visited the healing hut hugged and told stories to the young girl's who turned out to be her biggest fans. The one thing that kept occurring however was the persistent marriage offers.

The worst one was from Tonrar, a cocky man her age, her proudly told her that despite her status no woman should travel the world alone and that he should be the man to accompany her. Katara thanked him for his generous offer but could bear the thought of him being forced to travel around and sit through boring meetings just for her.

At dinner than night, the girl's were giggling about boys again, specifically about Tonrar and his band of boys. Katara had to hold her tongue as a loud girl, Miki, was going on about Tonrar and the looks he was giving her. "I'm sure a proposal is on the horizon." the other girl's gushed and sighed, telling her how lucky she was. Tikkan turned out to be the son of a very important friend of the Chiefs and was joining them for dinner. One of the quieter girls, Buniq, Katara had noticed stealing glances at him.

Katara smiled into her cup as she took a sip of wine and gazed up at the moon, which was almost full. '_Keep him safe Yue.' _ She thought reminiscing about the white haired girl who had stolen his brother's heart.

When dinner ended, Katara noticed Buniq and Tikkan talking quietly. Buniq was pretty little thing, barely sixteen, with rare white skin and black hair. Tikkan was smiling at her. Katara felt her heart warm at the blossoming love.

The next morning the whole tribe was there to see off The Hunt. All the men, with the exception of the elderly, were going off for a week to hunt and bond. Katara hugged her father, brother, and Bato "Be careful, I don't want to be running the South by myself." she joked. "Don't worry Katara I'll take care of them." Bato said squeezing her shoulder. "At least someone mature is going." Hakoda and Sokka shrugged.

Katara looked over to see Tikkan talking quietly with Buniq. Katara couldn't help but smile. Katara was sad to see them go, but it was a tradition that was postponed due to the war and part of rebuilding was bringing back traditions. Katara waved them off and then trailed unhappily back to the palace.

She ate lunch with the other girls and ladies and then retired to her room to do paperwork, one of the many glories of being a high ranking official. She worked tirelessly till dinner after she'd read through countless letters from all three nations, signed, written and sealed until her finger's ached.

Katara rested her head between her hands and allowed her eyes to close momentarily. She must have dozed of because she woke to someone shaking her, "Master Katara," She looked up sharply at Buniq standing over her.

She sighed and smiled tiredly, "I'm sorry I must have dozed off." Buniq smiled and stared at all the parchment on the desk. "I don't think I've ever seen so many letters." Katara laughed and stood. "One of the many luxuries of being an official." Buniq laughed softly.

Katara leant against the desk and crossed her arms, "Tell me, how is your relationship with Tikkan?" Buniq blushed red. "I-I-I...how do you know?" she asked, frantically. Katara chuckled, "I have eyes Buniq." Buniq smiled nervously, "Please don't be angry I know he asked you first but-" Katara jumped in, "Buniq I turned Tikkan down," Katara took the girl's gloved hands. "Buniq you are a beautiful, strong talented woman and quite a gifted water bender if I hear correctly," Buniq blushed at the compliment. Katara smiled, "Don't let anyone tell you different and don't lower yourself, you have every right to be a first choice girl." Buniq smiled at Katara and wiped tears away, "Thank you Katara." Katara hugged the young girl.

Buniq sat next to Katara at dinner. The other girl's eyes held envy at sitting with the Master Water bender and daughter of the Chief, previously Katara had sat alone, but she enjoyed Buniq's company.

After dinner Katara got the impulse to do practice water bending. Katara headed to the water bending training area and drew water from the air around her. She gazed up at the sky and laughed, '_Full Moon's.'_

Katara shifted her stance and began weaving the water around. At first she was resigned to just gracefully move through the stances but then the energy picked up and she her movements became quicker, more agile and suddenly Ice daggers were being thrown.

As the last ice dagger shattered against the ice wall she stopped, panting. "So beautiful, yet completely deadly." She whirled at the voice slipping into a bending stance. The man stood with his hood pulled up and the moonlight cast his face in shadow.

"Don't attack!" she recognized the voice. He held up his hands in truce and pulled back his hood. A bald head with a blue arrow was revealed shining brilliantly in the moonlight. Aang smiled at her from across the yard. "Surprise." Katara's expression held nothing but surprise. She dropped her stance and ran over.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara flew into his embrace and hugged him tightly. Aang caught her easily, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Aang laughed, "Is that anyway to greet your husband?" Katara drew her eyebrows up as she looked up at him. "It's a very reasonable greeting, especially for a husband who forget's to for-warn their wife." Aang chuckled darkly and leant in close to her ear, "I've come to steal you away." Katara shivered at the lower octave.

"Have you?" Aang nodded and kissed her cheek. "Now you can come willingly or I'll have to drag you away." Katara smirked, "You'll have to fight me." Aang pursed his lips, "I'm afraid I'd loose." Katara laughed, "That would be an embarrassing story, the mighty avatar defeated by his wife." Aang's arms lowered to her waist, "Are you teasing me woman?" Katara smirked and folded her arms. "That's it..."

Aang's hands were everywhere. Katara's body reacted instantly, she laughed so hard as her body collasped to the ground. Aang sat on top of her ticking her sides, "Aang stop!" She cried out. "Yield to me." Aang growled and laughed. Katara twisted and squirmed, "Ahh!" Katara cried out.

Aang stopped and leant down to her ear and whispered, "Do you yield?" Katara giggled, "Well that depends." Katara froze his hands and feet to the ground and she squeezed from underneath him. Aang looked up at her with narrowed eyes as the ice cracked. "That's not very nice."

Katara grinned, "Neither is tickling an unsuspecting girl." Aang broke free of his shackles and stood dusting himself off. Katara instinctively took a step back, as he took one towards her. "Are you going to _run_ Master Katara?" Katara laughed once, "Run? Never." With a swift movement thick streams of water flew from the canal behind her and soaked the avatar.

Aang was taken by surprise, he stood before her dripping wet. "Nice." He said sarcastically, as he bended the water from his clothes. Katara knew better than to let her guard down and was ready for the wave that came behind her. Katara parted it easily and smirked as the water landed harshly on the ice.

The battle continued for a few short minutes until Aang cheated. He hopped on his air scooter and rushed around her in circles. Katara spun trying to keep up with him, "That's cheating." She said as she stood firmly with her arms crossed. Aang laughed childishly and stopped in front of her, he lifted lightly into the air and landed gracefully back on the ground.

"I'm tired now." He said yawning. Katara couldn't help but melt as she watched, he looked so innocent. "Come on." She took his gloved hand and lead him back to the palace. Mikki and her band of hormonal girlfriends were sitting in the room just inside the palace doors so Katara created her own door in the side wall.

She lead Aang to her large room and opened the door. Inside the fireplace was flickering, her bed was freshly made, the only sign of her presence was the immense stack of paperwork on her desk. Aang eyed it with a sour expression, "What an unhappy familiar sight." He said. Katara shrugged, "It comes with our job descriptions." Aang chuckled and pushed back his hood.

Katara smiled, "You shaved." Aang asked, "Pardon? Oh!" he brushed a gloved hand over his clean scalp, "Yeah, I really only grew it out for..." Aang looked at her sheepishly. Katara rolled her eyes, "So you could trick me." Aang laughed nervousily, "Yeah...If you like the hair I can let it grown back." Katara shook her head and said softly, "I like you without it." Aang smiled broadly.

Katara removed her parka and hung it on the peg. Aang followed suit and looked her up and down. "Your wearing a dress." He stated. Katara looked down, true enough she wore a light blue dress with a water tribe robe over the top. Katara shrugged, "Northern attire." Aang smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder he whispered into her neck, "I like it."

Katara sighed softly as his thumbs smoothed up and down her sides. "Aang..." She sighed, "Mm-hm." The vibrations of his throat travelled through her body, "Make love to me Aang." Her voice was but a whisper. "As my lady commands." Aang lifted his head and leant in. Katara shut her eyes and leaned forward. Instead of kissing her lips he kissed the corners of her mouth, her eye lids, along her jaw line. Katara's breathing became hitched, as his hands stroked up and down her sides stopping just under her covered breasts.

Finally his lips found hers. Katara's hands drifted to the side of his face, her thumbs tracing his cheekbones. Aang moaned into her mouth as her tongue dashed playing with his. Katara gasped as Aang's hands pressed against her breasts and became to softly kneed.

Katara undid the knot of the robe and let it fall open. Aang's hands shifted inside and wrapped around her back and began undoing to the knot holding her underbinding's on. After a few seconds however he groaned into her mouth and Katara chuckled, "Underbindings" he groaned with a smile.

Katara kissed him lightly on the lips and brushed the robe of her shoulders. She watched as Aang's eyes drank in her bare shoulders and stomach. Katara reached behind her and gave the right string a tug. They wrapping instantly fell away leaving her exposed. Aang growled low in his throat and stepped forward, his hands going to her hips.

He grinned at her before kissing her right breast. Katara gasped and arched her back slightly. Aang's grip on her hips became tighter and Katara moaned heavily as sucked lightly. Aang stood up and removed his shirt, Katara's hands instantly began trailing down his toned chest.

Aang shivered and sighed as her hands moved lower. Katara stepped forward and kissed his chest. Aang's hand went to the back of her head. Katara looked up at him and smiled, "This will be our second night together in almost two weeks." She said. Aang chuckled and began guiding her over to the bed, "Well then we best make the most of it if this is how our marriage is going to be." Katara cocked her eyebrow, "It better not be, I can't keep refusing marriage proposals."

Aang stopped their movement and looked down, a very unimpressed look on his face. Katara mentally kicked herself. "How many proposals?" He asked, his voice even. Katara bit her lip, would it be wise to lie or just tell him the truth? She sighed, "About seven or six," Aang's eyes widened a bit before he split into a devilish grin. Katara looked up at him confused. Aang stood up straighter, "It pleases me somewhat that so many want you, and that was only three or four days of being here no?" Katara blushed, "Aang-" he cut her off, "It's a bit of an ego boost knowing so many want to bed you Katara, and knowing that I have already had the pleasure." Katara's cheeks burned, she choked on her words and looked anywhere but her husband's face. Aang laughed and titled her head towards him, he rested his forehead on hers. Katara kept her eyes shut, "Look at me." He whispered softly, turning her insides to mush. She shook her head slightly, "I'm embarrassed right now." She whispered.

Aang chuckled softly, he knew exactly what to do to get her eyes to open. He quickly ducked down and took her breast into his mouth. Katara gasped and her eyes shot open. Aang sucked and Katara groaned loudly her hands gripped the back of his head.

Aang released her and came back to her eye level grinning. Katara's hands drifted to his shoulders, her breathing was hitched slightly, "That wasn't fair." Her voice weaker than she intended. Aang encircled her and drew her close till she was pressed against him, "I don't play fair when it comes to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Katara lay with her back against his bare chest. Aang leant against the wooden headboard running his fingers through her long hair. Katara sighed contently as his fingers massaged her scalp. She sighed contently, "hhgn Aang that feels amazing." Aang kissed the back of neck. "I have good news." He said conversationally, "Oh?" Katara answered, Aang continued to play with her hair, "Mm-Hm, I pitched your idea to Zuko." Katara's eyebrows shot up "What did he say?" She asked. Aang answered, "He think's it's a great idea, he organizing a meeting for all leaders and a private meeting with the white lotus." She turned on her side to look at him. His right arm came to rest around her shoulders.

"Really?" Aang smiled, "Yes." Katara grinned, "That's great Aang!" She kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled back and smirked to see his eyes closed and his face in a tranquil expression. Aang opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her through half lidded eyes, "You are excited now, but you won't be when your sitting in extremely boring, extremely frustrating meetings with me trying to get it all sorted out." Katara sighed, "Aang I spend half of my time nowadays sitting in meetings and arguing about taxes and what-not. I think I'll be fine." Aang shrugged, "True, but this time I'll be there, tempting you." He nibbled her earlobe.

Katara sighed, "I can see the problem, but it's something we'll have to deal with." Aang sighed, "Unfortunately." His breath tickled her neck. "We should probably get some sleep." His forehead rested on her back. Katara chuckled, "probably."

Aang stayed the next few days, helping her with training the young kids, he took to say hello to Appa and Momo. Momo flew onto Katara's shoulder and chattered happily into her ear. Appa groaned his greeting. They even sat doing paperwork together, a chore that bothered both of them but had to be done. Aang however, not overly thrilled about the meaty menu would return to Appa and eat from his vegetarian supplies.

The day the hunting party returned the whole tribe turned out. Arnook, Hakoda, Sokka and Bato were the first back. Katara greeted them warmly, "How did it go?" She asked them. Sokka puffed up his chest and pointed to the large sled being pulled in through the gate. Katara's jaw dropped, "Wow." The sled was piled high with land and marine life even a polar bear dog.

Aang watched silently in horror at the back of the crowd, but remained quiet. Katara was weaving her way through the crowd when an annoyingly familiar voice called her. She stopped rolled her eyes and turned to face Tonrar. She could see Miki glaring at her from the side.

Tonrar sauntered up to her, "Have you considered my offer?" Katara sighed and looked at Tonrar, "Tonrar, I've already told you-" Tonrar caught her hand and began dragging her back to the sled piled with kill, "Look." He pointed to the Polar Bear Dog. Katara gazed up and her stomach dropped she suddenly knew how Aang felt, the poor things.

"I killed him, nice don't you think?" Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes very nice Tonrar, but listen I'm-" Tonrar gripped bother her hands, "Marry me." His tone was forceful and set. Katara snatched her gloved hands back and glared, "No." Tonrar's face burned with Anger.

Katara could feel Aang standing subtly behind her, his presence gave her strength. The majority of the crowd had followed the warriors towards the palace, so that left only Tonrar, his mates, Miki and her friends and her and Aang.

Tonrar was too enraged to realize Aang though. Tonrar leant in, "I am one of the most eligible men in both the tribes. I'm the best warrior, I'm the fittest, the strongest and I can water bend, _you _should be asking _me _to marry you." Katara couldn't believe her ears.

She shook her head in amazement, "Wow, that was a pretty speech." Tonrar stepped back into a bending stance and threw a water whip at her, but Katara was to quick and stepped gracefully out of the way, Aang mimicked her movements behind her.

Katara drew water from the air around her and the water travelled up her arms, "Do you really want to do this Tonrar?" Tonrar laughed, "I can beat any girl." He struck again sending ice daggers towards her, she easily melted them back into the air and struck him with the water whip.

Tonrar yelped in pain. Katara stood with her arms crossed, looking pointedly at him. "You know I trained the avatar right?" Tonrar fumed and froze her feet to the ground. Katara cracked the ice and stepped out freezing him to the neck. She walked over and looked him in the eye. "You are very sad Tonrar, your pride and lust clouds your judgment making you a cocky jerk. Don't ever ask me to _marry _you again."

Katara turned and strode away, Tonrar's friends watched after her in awe. Miki looked shocked, certain that Tonrar would have beaten her. As she turned a corner she leant against the icy wall and waited for Aang.

He appeared a few seconds later with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but smile a little. "What?" She asked as he came to stand beside her. He crossed his arms and smiled down at her. Katara sighed, "Aang if your just going to stand their grinning like an idiot-" Aang laughed, "That was awesome, I think you may have crushed his ego a bit." Katara laughed once, "I don't think anything will cool the heat on his ego."

Aang chuckled and leaned against her side. "I admit I was jealous back there, and worried he'd hurt you." Katara looked up at him and smiled, "Well I was just extremely annoyed, but I could feel you behind me and that made me feel better." Aang smiled happily content that his presence comforted her.

Katara punched his arm lightly and shifted off the wall to face him. Aang grabbed her hands and drew her close she her chest was brushing his. Aang's hands curved around the dips of her waist and he stood, "Run away with me." He whispered. Katara shivered happily. "You'll have to ask my father first." Aang rolled his eyes dramatically and leant off the wall. "Come on."

They walked hand in hand towards the palace, as they entered the public view though the released their hands and walked at a distance, so as not arouse suspicion. Katara wandered through the palace and found her father talking with chief Arnook in a meeting room. They were discussing something intently. "Dad?" Katara asked.

They stopped talking and turned to her instantly. "Yes Katara?" Hakoda asked. Katara smiled, "When your done with Chief Arnook I need a word." Hakoda nodded, "Where done here anyway." Arnook said politely and bowed to Katara and walked away. Hakoda and came forward and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Yes daughter?"

"Umm, Dad well..." She noticed his eyebrows rise in surprise. "Aang," he greeted. Katara turned to see Aang standing in the doorway. Hakoda stepped around Katara and clasped the young man's lower arm. Aang returned the gesture, "It's good to see you Chief." Hakoda nodded, "You too Aang. When did you get here?"

Aang replied, "A few hours after the hunting party left." Hakoda nodded, "Kept out of trouble I hope." Aang shrugged, "We can only hope." Hakoda laughed and clapped

Hakoda stepped back and grinned, "I think I know what this is about." Aang and Katara smiled. "Let me guess, your here to tell me that your stealing my daughter away to Yu Dao." Aang smiled and shrugged, "I'm afraid so sir." Hakoda sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after tonight's feast, Katara's presence is required." Aang nodded, "That's fine." Hakoda nodded, "I gather you found a place to _stay_." They both blushed. "Yes." Aang answered.

Hakoda laughed and patted Aang's shoulder. "Alright, I'll see you tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

The feast began at noon and continued. Portions of the kill were used but the other half was put away to be stored. The feast was held outside due to the large numbers.

Katara was seated at the high table next to Sokka. Nobles and good warriors also sat at the hightable, amongst them Tonrar. Just bellow at one of the many tables facing vertically sat Aang. Usually he'd be seated at the high table but seen as he technically wasn't in the North Pole, he dressed his head in a cap to cover his arrow and conversed with the commoners he rarely got to have a normal conversation with.

Katara watched affectionately as he talked animatedly with a little girl with wild black hair. She giggled as Aang floated bubbles of water around. "Katara," her brother poked her. "Sorry what was that?" Sokka's eyebrow rose at her and he tried to suppress his grin. "Nothing, but I've caught wind from the big wolf that your skipping town soon with a certain airbender." He whispered. Katara smiled, "Yes?" Sokka was about to continue when Arnook called order.

They looked over to see Chief Arnook standing holding his goblet high in the air. "We are the people of water, ice and snow." He began. "They say we are crazy for living at the poles, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Cheers and applause met him. "This year, the first annual hunt was held in nearly sixty years, in the last week, boys became men and men became warriors. We hold this feast to celebrate the spirts of the moon and water as well as the Avatar, Master Sokka and Master Katara for ending the war so we may live in peace and so our tribes may be as one again." The place echoed loudly with applause and cheers.

She looked down and blushed as Aang was watching her clapping. She winked and he grinned. Katara didn't notice him watching, but Tonrar was watching her wink and smile at the strange fellow. Jealously boiled in his stomach, his want for her increased every time he looked at her face, he not only wanted her body, but her status as well, marrying the daughter of the chief would make him second in line to be chief of the Southern Tribe, and that brother of her's wouldn't be a problem to get rid off.

"Master Katara." A serving girl handed her four sealed letters. She noticed Sokka receiving two. Katara looked at the first two and placed them aside, those were for Aang. She looked at the first one addressed to her, it was from Zuko, the second was from the white lotus. She opened the one from Zuko and sighed, it was the letter about the world meeting to discuss republic city. She opened the white lotus one and read, it too was about the meeting. "Wow..." Sokka said beside. Aang was watching her intensely as she read the letters. She smiled at him and held up his. He rolled his eyes and took a long drink of what she knew was water. She giggled at his dramatics.

After the third course traditionally dancing. Katara stood with Sokka and joined the large group around the bonfire. Aang came to stand on her other side and they joined hands making a large circle. The music was mostly drums and sounded extremely tribal to Aang. "Do you know how to dance traditional water tribe dances?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged, "A little." Katara giggled, "Just watch me, you'll be fine." Aang watched her feet weaving intensely before he copied her movements easily.

They speed increased and they moved faster. As that song ended and the next one began Katara faced Aang took his hands in hers, "This more of a freestyle dance." Aang guided her through steps, unknowingly flicking back and forth between fire nation, earth kingdom and water tribe dancing.

Aang lifted her into the air by her waist and she laughed. As he brought her back to her feet she grinned up at him. Tonrar tapped Aang on the shoulder, "Who are you, you weren't with the hunt and you weren't here before we left." Aang smiled politely at him, "I'm Lee I'm from the Earth Kingdom." Tonrar looked down at his arms around Katara's waist and envy flashed in his blue eyes.

"Well I don't know how you do it in the _Earth Kingdoms_, but here we don't touch women inappropriately in public. Aang nodded, "Forgive me Master Katara." He removed his hands and Katara wanted to hit Tonrar.

"So how long are you staying _Lee?" _Aang answered, "Just till tomorrow, then Katara and I are heading to Yu Dao." Tonrar registered that fact and stared in surprise, "What?" Aang played Tonrar like a fool, "Katara and I are leaving tomorrow for Yu Dao to meet with Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, we're assisting with the Harmony Restoration movement, you may want to get your ears check Tonrar." Tonrar could do nothing but stare, "Oh and don't worry about Katara and me, we're just friends and besides she's already in with the Avatar."

Tonrar stared at Katara for a few more minutes before recomposing himself, "I've gotta go." He practically ran away. Katara looked up at Aang smirking, Aang grinned down at her mischievously. "So... Lee." Aang laughed and caught her hands, "Dance with me Katara!" She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into Aang's dancing frenzy.

After dancing till their feet hurt Aang guided Katara away and back towards the palace. When they well enough away Katara laced her hand into Aang's and leaned into his side. Aang returned the gesture. In their room Katara handed him his letters, "These are for you, I'm assuming their about the meetings." Aang flopped back onto the bed and began reading.

He groaned, "The meeting's in a week." Katara sighed as she hung her parka over the desk chair. She chucked her own letters into the pile of paperwork and crawled onto the bed. Aang welcomed her chucked his letters onto the floor and removed his parka. Underneath he wore his air nomad beads but wore water tribe clothes. "Taken a liking to the blue?" She teased. Aang stood and posed, "It's a lot warmer than air nomad clothes." Katara laughed and rolled onto her back.

Aang removed his shirt, and flexed his muscles. Katara laughed harder but also couldn't take her eyes off him. Aang grinned and crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately. Katara responded eagerly and ran her hands down his chest. Aang shivered. Aang pushed them further up the bed and leant on his elbow.

He gazed down at Katara running his fingers over covered stomach. Katara stroked his cheek bone with her thumb. "So _Lee,_ I thought we were just friends." She smirked. Aang growled, "Friends with benefits." Katara laughed softy as his lips found hers. His hand began undoing the robe covering the dress. Katara sighed the fabric fell away and his hand found her breast.

Aang sat up suddenly and completely unclothed her. Katara didn't mind but she was slightly confused as he wasn't removing the rest of his. Katara crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly. He grabbed hold of her arms and shifted them back. His eyes finally met hers and he shifted so his left arm circled her back, her weight being held by his shoulder.

He leant in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, his right hand trailed up and down her thigh. "Aang, what are you doing?" He chuckled, sending shivers and nerves through her body. "As much as I like knowing that I'm married to a beautiful woman who is desired by many I didn't like how that jerk was threatening me." Katara know how to respond, "Oh?"

Aang looked her in the eye, "Jealousy is not usually something that happens to me, but when it comes to _you_..." She felt his finger's trailing further up her leg. Katara sighed heavily. "Really?" Aang grinned devilishly and touched her. Katara gasped and squirmed. Aang wrapped his leg around hers to keep her legs parted and secured his hold around her middle.

His fingers began in circles. Katara's breathing became hitched and she groaned. "I can be a jealous man Katara." His finger's slipped into her. She gasped again and her yelp turned into a groan as he began to move in and out. "Can...You?" His finger hooked and found her spot. Her body jerked and Aang grinned triumphantly. "Yes." His breath tickled skin.

His fingers worked tirelessly in her lower region. Katara groaned, sighs turned cries of pleasure, her hips instinctively began moving with him. He pumped her faster, her breathing was mere gasps now and her back was arched. Aang kissed her breast resulting in another moan that turned into a groan.

Katara's hands fisted in the sheets and as his finger's found that spot again she jerked. As she neared, Aang could feel her tightening around him. He pumped faster still and watched as her eyes crossed and she released with a groan and cry. He kept going, getting slower and slower as she pulsed around him. She her breathing was still heavy and she looked at him, "You..." was all she could manage.

Aang removed his hand and grinned, "I feel better now that I've seen you so vulnerable and so completely mine." Katara's finger's began to trail the band of his pants. "Aang." She breathed. His finger's curled around her wrist, "Yes?" he whispered, his voice husky. She watched as his eyes closed as her hands travelled over him. He sighed heavily. "Aang." She prompted again. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Yes Katara?" His voice was deeper.

Katara only had to raise her eyebrows and he allowed her to flip them over so she straddled his waist. Aang's hands came to rest on the side of her thighs. Katara smoothed her hands over his chest and placed a kiss just above the waist band of his pants. Aang shivered. Katara looked up at him and grinned. She tugged at the fabric and Aang assisted in removing his last items of clothing.

She looked at what was revealed and glanced at Aang as he fingers drifted closer. Aang's breathing picked up with anticipation. Katara's hand at the last second detoured to his hip. Aang groaned loudly, Katara smiled sweetly at him as she trailed her fingernails up and down his hips. "Katara," his voice was rough. Katara drifted her hand back to him and lightly began to tease. Aang's held fell back. She lowered her lips and began to kiss him.

His groans became louder, his back arched and he began to thrust into her mouth. She sucked lightly earning a low cry. Katara quickened her pace and Aang matched it. Aang felt himself reaching his climax, he groaned loudly again, Katara sucked one last time from bottom to top and he came.

As he came down, she crawled up and lay flat on his chest, her chin resting on her crossed arms. Aang's shaking thumb stroked her cheek bone, his breathing heavy. "_You..._" Katara traced circles on his collar bone. "Me." She whispered and looked back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Katara woke feeling very tired, she sat up to see Aang hurrying about the room packing all of her belongings. "Aang?" He paused momentarily and grinned at her, "Morning my dear." Katara smiled sleepily and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm packing I'm hoping to leave in an hour." Katara's eyebrow rose. "An hour? Leave?" Aang looked at slightly confused, "Yes, we're leaving to Yu Dao." Realization crossed her features, "Oh."

She swung out of bed and began dressing herself. She looked up to see Aang watching her. She blushed and tied her dress up. "Done." He smiled and slung two bags over his shoulders. "Let's go. Sokka and Hakoda are waiting."

Katara followed Aang out of the icy palace around the back. It would have being impossible to see anything had not the mood being shining brightly.

Hakoda turned and embraced his daughter, "Going off to see the world...again." They both chuckled. "Now, do I need to remind you to be careful?" Katara smiled, "Of course I could get into all sorts of trouble!" Hakoda laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled lovingly at her. "I love you, your mother would be so proud." Katara smiled back at him.

Aang hugged Sokka tightly, "I'll see you soon I s'pose in a couple of weeks with Suki, Toph and the Earth King." Sokka nodded, "It's being good to see you buddy, now-" He wrapped his arm around Aang's shoulder's, "Now I hope I don't have to remind you, if _anything_, _anything at all_ happens to Katara your hide is mine." Aang chuckled nervously, "I'll take your word on it."

Sokka looked over at Katara, "Hey sis, come over here and give your favorite brother a hug." Katara grinned, "Your my only brother." She said as she embraced him.

Aang walked over to Hakoda, "Hakoda." He greeted. Hakoda smiled, "Aang, now you be careful too, and try not to let politics interrupt your life too much." Aang smiled clasped the man's forearm. "I'll try."

"Alright group hug!" Katara and Sokka came over and embraced the two surprised men. They all laughed and hugged each other tightly. Momo landed on Sokka's head and wrapped his arms around his head. Appa groaned and joined as well.

They all stepped back. "We'll see you soon." Hakoda said.

Aang and Katara mounted Appa. "Yip-yip." Appa lurched off the ground and hovered in the air, then took off into the sky. Katara gripped Aang's arm as she watched the Northern Water Tribe disappear bellow and be replaced with cloud.

Aang leant into her, "We'll see them again, Sokka will be in Yu Dao in a couple of weeks." Katara rested her head against his shoulder. "I know, it's just being a long time since I've being on Appa."

"Oh, I guess it has."

The travelled all day and ended up resting camping in the forest for the night. Katara couldn't help but stare up at the sky and chuckle, "Just like old times." She said and went back to stirring dinner.

Aang dropped some fire wood beside the fire and grinned. "Yeah, I guess." He said. Katara straightened. She'd long ago abandoned her parka and warm clothes. She now wore her cotton blue robe with her blue pants.

"What do you mean?" She laughed. Aang came closer, his hands resting on her hips, "The only difference is now we're alone." His voice dropped to a whisper. Katara's heart picked up the pace and her nerves became alive. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Aang lowered his head brushed his lips against hers. The kiss deepened and his hands travelled up her back. Katara moaned as his massaged her back. "Do you still love me, even though I'm making you sleep outside?" Katara pursed her lips and stepped back, "Now that you mention it."

She wandered backwards a flirty expression on her face. Aang stood up straighter and looked down at her. "Are you challenging me?" He asked. Katara sighed dramatically, "Well I would but I'm afraid you'd loose." Aang's eyebrows rose surprised and suddenly Katara flicked her wrist.

His feet became frozen to the ground. "Your cheek will cost you Master Katara." He said unfreezing his feet. Katara stood in bending stance, prepared for anything her husband might throw at her.

Aang shifted into a solid stance and connected to the elements around him. He shifted his heel in an attempt to lock her feet in earth but she leapt into the air and avoided his attack sending a whip of water.

Aang dodged and sent a shot of air her way. She rolled out of the way and stood, "Your cheating!" She called out. Aang laughed, "I'm not going to loose to you Katara." She chuckled sent more water at him.

He dodged it easily and caught her in a wind vortex. Her eyes bulged slightly as her feet were lifted off the ground and she was unwillingly brought before him. "Aang!" She cried out. He grinned as he set her down in front of her.

Her hands came up and he clasped her wrists and chuckled, "Not so fast." Katara pouted, "I just want to..." She leant in, her eyes becoming lidded. Aang got lost in her lusty eyes and leant in. His lips crashed onto hers.

He released Katara's wrists and her hands came to face. His hands came around her back and he pressed his tongue into her mouth. Katara moaned happily and reciprocated. When they broke apart Katara stepped backwards.

Aang went to followed but found his feet trapped in ice. Katara crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. Aang groaned and quickly melted his feet free. _'No more playing.' _Katara was still laughing when he sprang.

Catching her completely off guard he tackled her to the ground. "Aang!" He could only chuckle as she squirmed and the way her heart pounded.

"All right, my turn." The ground locked her wrists and ankles and he kissed her neck. Katara gasped and groaned. "Aang..." He lifted his head, a wicked grin, "You'll think twice next time you challenge me." Katara's breathing increased.


	12. Chapter 12

Appa landed a few minutes walk the ports of Yu Dao. Aang sighed heavily and looked at Katara. "I hate to do this but Yu Dao has eyes everywhere and it would be better if you came in from the docks." Katara smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, if it keeps our relationship incognito then I'm fine." Aang smiled and kissed her.

"I'll come and get you I promise." Katara nodded as she grabbed her bags. "I'll see you soon." She waved as she descended Appa landing softly on the ground.

Aang watched her go towards the docks for a few seconds before taking off. Katara watched as Appa disappeared over the tree tops. She sighed and walked to the docks.

She was just around the corner when she heard her. "Look Dunderhead this is the last time I'll tell you!" Katara stopped and thought, _'Toph?'_.

She hurried around the corner and grinned. Toph had her finger in some poor man's face ordering him around. Toph stopped mid sentence, "I don't need you to tell me that I-SugarQueen I thought I felt those steps of yours" She spun around.

"Hey Toph!" Katara embraced Toph. "I thought you weren't going to be here for another week?" Toph chuckled, "Well...you know." Katara raised her eyebrow but let it go. "You can tell me later." Toph blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes, well as best she could.

"Sooo how did you get here? I didn't see you get off a ship?" Toph wriggled her eyebrows. Katara crossed her arms. "I'd tell you but then I'd have to drown you." Toph laughed, "Not before I bury you!"

Appa suddenly appeared in the sky. "Aang's here." Katara said. Toph cast a look but smiled, "Bout time, I've being waiting for almost five minutes." Katara smiled and waved as Appa landed. A small crowd had formed around the area to watch the Avatar.

Aang leapt off Appa and hurried over. "Toph I didn't expect to see you for another week with the Earth King?" Toph sighed dramatically, "It's a long story." Aang nodded and grinned at Katara. "Hello Master Katara it's being a long time." Katara bowed to the Avatar, "I hope you've being practicing pupil, you don't want to be beaten again do you?"

Some people in the crowd chuckled softly, other's, mainly young girl's cast her narrowed glares. Katara sighed and hugged him. It was a brief embrace, but it still had the same tingling experience.

Aang took her bags from her and they began walking back to Appa. "So how was your trip over?" Aang looked at us. Katara caught on immediately, "It was good wasn't it Toph." Toph nodded, "Yeah, we had loads of time to catch up on the old days." Toph whispered, "You better tell me what's going on Sugar." Katara touched her shoulder, "In time."

They all got up onto Appa. "Don't you have more bags?" Katara asked Toph. Toph blew a raspberry, "No, this is all I need." She held up a rucksack. Katara shrugged and sat down. "Yip Yip." Appa left the ground, everyone watching as they flew off into the sky. When they were high in the sky Toph asked, "Alright what's going on Katara didn't come over with me, she came here with you Twinkletoes and according to rumors you were somewhere in the Earth Kingdom helping a village with an angry spirit."

Katara looked at Aang eyebrows raised. "Zuko's covering for me and plus I couldn't let my wife wander around the North Pole surrounded by single hunting men." Katara smirked at him, "Threatened?" Aang blushed and grinned, "Of course I am." Toph groaned, "Come on guys keep it together! I'm just over here!" Toph said dramatically. Katara and Aang chuckled.

They flew across the city and came to land inside the heavily guarded walls of the Mayor's estate. "Avatar Aang it is so good to have you back!" The Mayor hurried down the back steps.

Aang leapt into the saddle and picked up all the bags, took the girls around their waists and leapt down. "That's the last time you get to do that twinkletoes." Toph muttered as their feet came to land. "The mayor is very formal and it wouldn't help if he saw you climbing down like a man." Aang quickly explained before heading over to meet the Mayor.

Aang bowed to the Mayor, "It is good to be back Mayor Morishita." Morishita grinned, "Oh good, I trust that little problem in...where ever it is you were, no one would give me a straight answer you see, is cleared up?" Aang nodded, "All fixed, just a spirit defending it's territory." The Mayor nodded, "Of course, of course, now..." Aang stepped aside as Toph and Katara approached.

The Mayor took Katara's hand, "You must be the fair Lady, no _Master _Katara." Katara bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mayor Morishita." The Mayor chuckled, "So well spoken." Katara bit her the inside of her mouth to keep from rebutting that comment.

The Mayor turned to Toph, "And Lady, _Sifu,_ Bei Fong, it is a pleasure." He kissed her hand also. Toph smiled, a tense one, and thanked him. "My daughter Kori will show you too your rooms, Avatar Aang, FireLord Zuko is awaiting you in his rooms." Aang nodded. "I'll be there right away."

Aang gave Katara a quick nod and stepped through the door. "Good Morning Kori." Aang greeted the girl who had come to stand in the doorway. Her hair was brown and her eyes the same colour as her father's. The Mayor hurried after the Avatar.

Katara produced a hand, "I'm Katara, you must be Kori Morishita." Kori shook her head, "It's nice too meet you." Her voice betrayed her lie. She turned to Toph, "You must be Toph Bei Fong, between FireLord Zuko and Avatar Aang, I feel like I practically know you already."

Katara's eyebrows rose slightly, "Oh, well." She wasn't sure how to answer that. "Let me show you too your rooms." She headed inside. Toph and I followed quietly. "This is your room Katara." She stopped outside a door. "Across the hall is your room Toph." Toph walked straight there. "Thanks."

"How can she see?" Kori suddenly asked Katara. "With my earth bending." Toph answered. Kori's eyebrows rose and fell and she smiled. "Wow, that's cool. Well I've gotta go, I've arranged too meet with some friends. I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Kori." Katara waved her off. "She seemed nice." Toph huffed, "You wouldn't say that if you knew what she was feeling when she met you." Toph said. Katara shrugged, "I guess. She seemed a bit tense." Toph laughed out loud. "That's an understatement."

They retreated into their rooms. Aang had already put their bags inside. "Paperwork time." Katara muttered as she opened her bag containing her paperwork. She went to the desk and began sorting out piles.

She picked up a letter she'd received from the white lotus. 'I need to reply to this.' She sat down and quickly wrote a quick reply letting the leaders Iroh, Pakku, Piando, Jiong Joing and such that she was already in Yu Dao and would be present for the meeting.

She answered a few more letters signed and sealed them and then called for a maid. "Could you please a mail these." The maid bowed and hurried down the hallway. She noted that was the fifth Earth Kingdom maid she'd seen.

She was going over a trading scheme when someone slipped into her room. She turned to tell them she wanted no visitors but shut her mouth. Aang was standing in the doorway, "Master Katara, I am sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could trouble you for a water bending lesson?" Katara smiled and dusted her hands together.

Looking down she grimaced. "I'd better, how else am I going to get these ink stains out?" Aang chuckled with her. She stepped out into the hall and immediately saw why he was acting so formal. Maids and guards were hovering in the hallway.

Aang shut the door and together, at a distance they proceeded through the house. "I'm afraid I am not yet familiar with the layout of the house would you mind telling me where it is we are going?" Aang smiled, "We are going to the gardens, there is lovely fountain there that will serve perfectly." Katara nodded.

The rest of the walk down was in comfortable silence, but also full of tension. When they got outside and proceeded to the gardens and the maids and guards were left behind Aang whispered. "This is nearly killing me not to hold you hand." Katara smiled, "Likewise."

"Here we are." The fountain indeed was lovely. Katara was about to say something when guards walked through the gardens. "Avatar." They greeted before moving on. "Shall we begin with the water whip and proceed from there? I would like too see if you've being practicing." Aang nodded.

They practiced for ours tempting each other when they weaved within close proximity. A few of the maids had come to watch, the guards seemed to pause during there patrols. When they finished and bowed to one another a small applause met them.

They blushed as they thanked the small crowd. "That was quite a show, I've never seen water bending." Kori was standing with some kids her age. Katara smiled politely at her, "Thank you." A maid pushed forward through the crowd and bowed before to Katara and Aang.

"The FireLord requests an audience with you both." Katara and Aang nodded and they broke through the crowd and headed back into the house. Aang led her through corridors to a large set of double doors.

Aang knocked and pushed the doors open, "Zuko?" They found Zuko standing alone on his balcony. Katara stopped as Aang approached. "Zuko is everything alright?" Zuko turned, his expression said everything.

"She's gone Aang, she found out I'd being visiting my father." Katara was surprised, Zuko had being in contact with his father?

Aang sighed and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "She'll come back." He said. Zuko sighed, "I don't think so Aang." Aang looked seriously at Zuko, "Did she take..." Zuko shook her head, "No." Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing, Mai had gone?

Zuko turned around to Katara. "I'm sorry to burden you like this." He said, his eyes were filled with grief. Katara stepped forward and hugged him. "You will always have us." She said. Zuko returned the hug and sighed heavily. He stepped back and looked at them both, "If I don't seem...myself, over the next few days..." Aang nodded, "We understand." Zuko nodded.

"Katara I hate to do this but-" Katara nodded, "I'd be happy to take care of Ursa." Zuko smiled, "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the chapter repeat there, thanks Hawk2012 for letting me know ;)

* * *

Katara walked down the now familiar corridor to the meeting room. Sokka and Suki had arrived previously that week with all the other generals, officials and such, so the meetings were beginning tomorrow. But the most important meeting was happening that morning.

Katara entered the small room beside the meeting room, the meeting for the white lotus was a private affair and only known by a few. Inside were the other members of the White Lotus, not in full garb so as not to tip anyone off. "Welcome Katara." They all greeted. She smiled and shook hands and greeted friends.

"This is going to be boring isn't it?" Toph said. Katara sighed, "Only probably." Sokka groaned quietly, "And this is only the first meeting." Katara noted that he'd being acting down since he and Suki got here.

"The meeting will begin in a couple of minutes, everyone please take your seats." Iroh declared. Iroh, as the high lotus, took his place at the centre. Beside him were Bumi, Pakku, Piando, Jeong Jeong. Katara, Toph and Sokka took their places on the sides.

The meeting began. They discussed everything from trading, to peace. They finally came to their decisions a couple of hours later. "So it is agreed that the proposition of a joint city has support from the White Lotus." Iroh said nodding.

They left the small room quietly and began heading to their appropriate rooms. Luckily, everyone in the White Lotus was attending the other meetings as well, so their presences were not questioned.

When Katara got back to her corridor she was having a nice chat with Toph when a gust of air came their way and Aang was suddenly in front of them. "Where have you being, I've being looking everywhere for you!" Aang burst out. Toph sniggered, "Obviously not everywhere." Aang shot her a 'not impressed' look. "Ha ha funny." He said.

Katara looked up at him. "We just down in the markets looking around." She said innocently. Aang raised an eyebrow at her but accepted her lie. "Alright but let me know next time." Katara nodded.

Toph snorted, "Alright Twinkletoes I know _that_ vibration I'm outta here." Toph crossed the hall and disappeared into her room. Katara watched her go slightly confused, "What does she mean?" He question was answered when she caught Aang's gaze.

She bit her lip, "I'm afrad we can't do that Aang." She whispered. Aang pouted, "I _really_ want to though." Katara felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. "I know but you know we can't." Aang sighed heavily.

Suddenly the dinner bell rang. "Is that late?" Katara asked. They'd gone into the meeting that morning and had only come out about half an hour ago. "May I escort you to the party?" Aang asked formally. Katara whispered, "There's a party?" Aang looked at her confused, "Yes, it's the welcoming dinner." Katara quickly caught sight of maids entering the corridors. Katara replied, "Thank Avatar Aang, but I'm afraid I have to dress first." Aang looked slightly surprised.

"As do you." Aang looked down and grinned, "I'll see you at the party Master Katara." Aang jumped on an air scooter and sped of down towards his room, near Zuko's.

Katara dressed in her formal dress, applied the make-up she only wore to these things and did her hair. She looked down at the bracelet Aang had bought for her in the North Pole and she slipped it on.

As she emerged Toph called out, "Hey Katara can you give me a hand?" Katara smiled and hurried into Toph's room. Toph had managed to get into her Earth Kingdom gown now she just needed help with her hair and make-up.

"The only negative." She muttered as she Katara picked up the make-up brush. As she was tying Toph's hair Toph whispered. "Has Sokka told you?" Katara didn't pause, "Told me what?" Toph sighed heavily. "Suki lost the baby, she's pretty down, so's Sokka." Katara paused, "Oh my gosh." Toph murmured her agreement. "Don't say anything tonight, they haven't taken it well." Katara nodded.

"How did you know?" Toph sighed, "I picked up on, the missing second heartbeat. Then the fighting." Katara wanted to groan, "They've being fighting?" Toph shrugged. Katara finished her hair, "I feel so bad for them." Toph nodded and stood, "Come on the Earth King hates tardiness."

Katara chuckled. They entered the 'party room' as Toph called it. Katara instantly saw Zuko talking to Suki. Sokka was sitting at a table drinking slowly from a glass. Aang was engaged with the Earth King and Mayor. "I'm gonna go chat to Snoozles, see you round SugarQueen." Toph wandered off. Sokka smiled sadly as Toph approached.

"Excuse me." She turned, a face she was unfamiliar with, "Hello." The young man was tall and well-built and had olive skin and hazel eyes. "My name is Hoshi Kazuk I'm a noble from the Fire Nation." Katara smiled politely and turned to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kazuk. I'm Katara" He smiled, he was quite handsome and obviousily hadn't piece two and two together.

"I was wondering if you would if I could have this dance?" Katara noticed the music. She took his hand, 'It's too keep up appearances.' "I'd love too." She allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Other couples were dancing also, Katara smiled and talked politely with him. He was nice, but extremely passionate and a bit fiery, especially about the war, something she'd noted about most fire nation people.

As they danced she noticed Aang's eyes trailing them, even as he danced with other girl's then it was her turn to trail him. Katara was in the middle of a passionate conversation with Hoshi when Aang tapped his shoulder, "May I cut in?" Hoshi looked at the Avatar with wide eyes.

He bowed to Katara, "I want to finish this conversation." He winked and left. Aang took up where Hoshi left. "What conversation?" He teased. Katara smirked, "The one about how the majority of the Fire Nation disagreed with what the Fire Nation were doing." Aang rolled his eyes, "If I had a penny for everytime I heard that." Katara chuckled and gazed up at him.

"I do believe this is our second dance." She whispered. Aang smiled softly, "I do believe it is, and the most disappointing thing is I won't be able to kiss you after." His voice only just carried the last part over. She blushed and affectionately rubbed her thumb against the back of his neck.

"I'm disappointed too." She mouthed. The music ended and they parted. The room clapped and they dispersed. More music struck up but before Aang and Katara could dance again an official had taken Aang and another man had taken Katara.

After several dances Katara retreated onto the balcony and down the steps a bit for some air and some quiet. She relished in the cool air washing over her hot skin. She smiled into the wind and thought of Aang.

"Katara." She turned Hoshi stood on the top step. Katara smiled, "Hello Hoshi." He descended the steps, "Are you alright?" Katara smiled, "I'm fine, just getting a little air." Hoshi came to stand beside her. Katara couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as his arm brushed hers.

She took a quiet deep breath calm herself. Hoshi inched closer, "So, I was wondering. I'm not entirely sure how these things work in the Water Tribes but." He turned to face her, "Lady Katara would do me the honor of the courting me?" Katara was a lost for words.

Katara smiled, "Hoshi, thank you for the offer but..." Hoshi looked waited for an excuse. Katara sighed, "Hoshi I'm not marriage material, I'm constantly moving around I'm always in meetings and if I'm not in meeting's I'm teaching, the list goes on trust me you want a girl that isn't so involved in politics." Hoshi smiled hopefully, "But I can handle all that, I'm also heavily involved in politics."

Katara smiled, "You do know who I am?" Hoshi smiled, "Of course Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you assisted in the defeat of Azula and the end of the hundred year war." Katara smiled, "Then Hoshi you know that I am heavily involved with the upcoming movement." Hoshi nodded, "Please Katara give me a chance."

Katara bit her lip, "Hoshi I'm afraid I can't" Hoshi sighed and Katara thought she'd won. Until she saw a glint in his eye. "No girl has ever refused me before." He stepped forward and forced himself onto her. Her hands and feet became attached to the wall. "Your an Earth bender?" Her voice sounded desperate. Hoshi laughed, "Indeed I am." Before his lips found hers she turned her head so her cheek caught it.

"Don't make me use my bending against you Hoshi." She said her breath being crushed out of. Hoshi laughed and pressed himself harder into her body, causing the stone behind her to dig into her.

Without her limbs she couldn't bend. Her heart quickened as he kissed her neck, leaving hot wet marks along her neck. She counted to three before trying to push him away. "Get off me!" Hoshi's hand began trailing her thigh getting higher and higher. She tried to squirm away but the harder she tried the harder the stone dug into her.

Hoshi pressed harder, the stone digging into her back sharply. Panic filled her chest, this can't be happening? Katara pushed again, "Eager." Hoshi whispered. 'If only I could get my arms free!' She thought desperately. Hoshi looked into her eyes and pressed his face to hers. "No girl resists me." He whispered harshly.

Katara spat in his face. It didn't have the desired affect. His head leant back, but it made him crush his body further. His slapped her across the face, "You will regret that." Katara gasped as the cool air reached her legs. She then became accurately aware that her arms and legs had gone numb.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She could feel him against her, "Get off I'm warning you." She said. Hoshi laughed harshly shifting her underbindings. Katara closed her eyes and prepared for what was about to happen.

Hoshi disappeared from on top of her and she sagged, her knees hitting the ground. Her eyes snapped open, Aang was standing over Hoshi, his tattoos and eyes glowing faintly. Hoshi looked up at Aang startled. Toph appeared beside her and removed the shackles, Katara collapsed to the ground, Toph caught her as she went. "What's wrong with her?" Aang demanded.

Toph answered, "Mostly shock and blood is returning to her limbs." Toph go and get the guards. Toph disappeared, Katara sank back against the wall waiting for her limbs to become useful again. Aang towered over Hoshi, "Hoshi Kazuk, you dare lay a finger a one of the most important women in the world." Hoshi looked up and shook his head, "Why do you care so much?" Aang glared down at me, "Because she is close friend and even if she wasn't I'd care, no woman deserves to be treated as disgracefully as you were about to treat Lady Katara."

Katara could see Aang was holding himself back his tattoos and eyes had a faint glow, he was keeping his emotions in check. Hoshi looked up at Aang, "They're coming for her, just because they're not out here doesn't mean they stull doesn't rule!" Hoshi laughed, "She wants her, she wants her badly." Hoshi laughed again. Aang set a shot of air down on Hoshi's back send him wounded to the ground.

Aang looked at Katara his eyes full of worry. The guards arrived lead by Toph. Aang came over to Katara and lifted her into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked. Katara nodded her heart beat was coming down and her limbs weren't as numb anymore.

The guards took Hoshi away. "Did he hurt you?" Katara got his underlining meaning. She shook her head, "No." Aang nodded. "Can you walk?" Katara nodded, her head felt heavy and her shoulder blades ached from being crushed, Aang set her carefully on her feet.

"He's being taken to the cells." Toph said. "I'm taking Katara back to her room." Toph nodded and disappeared back inside. Aang kept a hand on her as they walked. Aang caught a glimpse of her back calve and sucked in a breath, the stone had etched marks into her skin.

Inside he settled Katara into a chair and went to say goodnight to officials and the Earth King. He told Zuko what had happened. His fists flared slightly before he nodded and muttered something.

Katara felt drained and weak. Aang came over and took her hand, "May I escort you back to your rooms Lady Katara you're not looking particularly well." Katara nodded, anyone looking would note how pale she was.

People moved aside as they passed, everyone looking intently at a pale Katara. "What a good man." One woman whispered. "Poor thing looks very sick." Katara was grateful that her shock was being treated as sickness.

They walked slowly to her room. She pulled her keys from her pocket and began struggling to get the keys in the hole. Her hands shook uncontrollably, "Here." Aang leant down and took the keys from her hands. She released a shaky, Aang had the door unlocked quickly. Katara felt her body go soft and fall. Aang caught her and picked her up and took her inside. Aang pushed the door shut and whispered, "I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." Katara looked up, "It's not your fault I should have..." Aang's face became pained.

"I'll be back in a swift moment someone saw me go in." Katara nodded and leant against a wall. "Hurry back." She whispered as he stepped out. As the door shut she slumped down the wall, who was after her? Hoshi's word echoed in her mind, _"They're coming for her."_ It was then she caught sight of the damage done by the stone.

She gasped and felt her calf her fingers dipping into the grooves. She tried to pull some water from the air but she couldn't focus. The door opened and Aang crept back into the room. His eyes found a her after a moment.

He sank down and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, I've got you." Katara sobbed quietly into his shirt, her emotions coming crashing down on her. Aang felt nothing but relief that she was safe in his arms and unharmed. She sat up and he realized she'd seen the damage on her calf muscle.

She tried drawing water but her mind wouldn't focus. "Here." Aang shifted so her legs were in his lap. She looked at him, "This will be all down my arms and back too." Her voice was a whispered.

Aang smiled sadly. "Do you want me to fix it?" Katara nodded and allowed him to help her remove her dress. Katara sighed with relief to be out of the dress. She sat in her underbindings in front of her husband.

His hands began massaging the back of her calf. Katara relished in his gentle touch and his caring fingers. Water enveloped his hands and he healed her damaged skin. "Done." Katara turned around so her back was too him.

Aang stared her back, the same grooves and dints were littered here as well. He pulled water from the wash basin and moved it over to cover her entire back and backside and arms. The water glowed and he smiled as the grooves and dints disappeared. He knew that they would have disappeared over night but he knew that she just wanted all traces of what had happened to be gone.

"Who do you think _they_ are?" She asked. Hoshi's words came back to him. "I don't know, _they_ could be anyone but I have a feeling Kazuk was probably referring to Ozai and Azula." Katara was silent. "That would explain why she wants me, and most likely Zuko as well." Aang nodded. "Ozai will be after me, but he'll do it through you guys." Katara sighed, "Here we go again."

"There all gone." She nodded, "Thank you." Aang rubbed his hands lightly over her shoulders. He tried to ignore the rejection when her muscles tensed, they loosened after a few seconds and she relaxed into his touch. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," She turned around and traced his jawline with her hand. "He didn't get my lips." She whispered. Aang smiled softly, relief, her lips were still only his. She kissed him, deeply, he held her gently, not wanting to trigger any distress. She broke away breathing heavier than normal, "I think I need to go to bed."

Aang smiled and helped her stand. They walked over to the bed and Aang pulled back the covers. She slipped under them and laid against her pillow. After removing his shirt and shoes Aang crawled in after her and snuggled close to her. "You are never to leave my side ever again." He whispered. Katara's hand began tracing down his back, "I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

A soft knock woke Katara from her dreamless sleep.

She sat up slowly, Aang eyes were flickering open. Katara had missed waking up to him lying beside her.

"Lady Katara!" The voice sounded urgent. Katara's brows furrowed and she wrapped a robe around before answering the door.

Mayor Morishita was standing their with a maid and Lady Morishita. "Lady Katara, it's urgent the meetings begin in a couple of hours and Avatar Aang is nowhere to be found!" The Mayor had lines of worry in this forehead.

Katara answered them, "He is most likely meditating have you checked the gardens?" The Mayor nodded, "Yes, he's in none of the regular places!" Katara bit her lip and gazed down the corridor. Out of the window she caught sight of the mountains. Katara smiled, "He'll be up there meditating." They all looked towards the window and Katara continued, "These meetings are very important and quite stressful, he's most likely gone to get some peace and privacy, he may also be contacting his previous lives for guidance."

Her lie put their faces into relaxed expressions. "Oh, good we'd thought he'd run off again. About a month ago he just disappeared, saying he had important business at an air temple or something. Didn't specify which one, just upped and left." Katara shook her head, "How rude." They all nodded and murmured in agreement, "Absolutely!"

"Well thank you for putting our minds at ease, we went to Toph and Zuko and none of them could tell us." Katara smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of hours for the meeting." They bowed and left.

Katara closed her door and turned a smirk on her face. Aang appeared out of the wash room his arms crossed. "Thank you for encouraging them." He said. Katara chuckled and sighed. Her mind still felt a bit groggy and the emotional stress of last night was still fresh.

Aang placed his hands gently on her shoulders and rubbed the top of her arms softly. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Katara let her head rest against his bar chest and groaned, "Why me?" She asked. Aang sighed and drew her in closer, "Because your are undeniably beautiful." He whispered.

Katara sighed, "My birthright and status also have something to do with it." Aang's chin came to rest upon her head. "None of that matters to me." Katara chuckled, "It's my wit and charm isn't it?" Aang laughed and kissed her forehead, "And maybe this." His hands grazed her sides.

Katara opened her eyes and looked up at him. Aang's eyes were becoming hazy with an emotion she recognized all to well. She stepped back, ignoring the hurt in his eyes. As much as she wanted to, she knew that they were due to be at meetings in the next half hour.

"We can't." Aang sighed heavily. "We could be quick." He tried, she shook her head , "I know you too well Aang, you don't like taking this sort of thing slow." Aang grinned mischievously, "Who would have thought the boy who could barely say he loved you would become someone like this!" He mused. Katara giggled and pushed his chest lightly, "Cheeky."

Aang slipped out her bedroom window and leapt down the gardens and pretended to be coming back from meditation.

The first meeting would be discussing the actual proposition, if it was passed, as it most like would be the next meetings would be focusing on the details.

Katara sat with Sokka and Master Pakku as representatives of the water tribes, it pained Katara to see Aang sitting alone, the last Air bender. He caught her eye and winked. Katara smiled at him and wished for nothing more than to go and sit next too him.

Once everyone was seated the meeting began. Aang sat quietly as Zuko proposed the idea. As she gazed around, she could see the members of the white lotus watching their fellow representatives.

Iroh was smiling proudly as his nephew explained. "As Mayor Morishta and the people of Yu Dao have made it quite clear that despite the war they have learned to live together in harmony. Nations have being united through blood, I ask you how do we move these families? Where do they go?"

Some of the officials fidgeted, Katara noted King Kuei's unhappy expression, Katara knew how much King Kuei was against the fire nation.

Aang stood and continued, "The FireLord and I believe that in order to restore a new era of peace it is time we join together, I say instead of destroying what two nations have created, an example being Yu Dao, why not build on that and expand incorporating the Water Tribes and well, myself."

A pin could have dropped in that meeting room. Katara gazed in concern at Aang as he stood proudly at the head of the room beside Zuko. Iroh raised his hand, as a known member and leader of the White Lotus, he was free to speak, "The FireLord and Avatar's proposition is supported by the White Lotus."

A couple of the officials looked at him with surprise. Only the other members of the White Lotus remained unfazed. Pakku looked at both Sokka and I and we all nodded, "The proposition is supported by the Water Tribes."

King Bumi cheered in, "Omashu supports the proposition." He gave King Kuei a sideways glance with a sly smile. Mai spoke in her flat tone, "The Fire Nation supports the proposition."

Aang smiled at me happily, all they need now was King Kuei to accept. Katara looked at King Kuei and almost groaned aloud. His expression was one that said a definite no. Sure enough, "I am afraid this proposition does not have the Earth Kingdom's support." A few gasps echoed in the room.

Aang's face fell slightly. Zuko's eyebrows formed a crease between his eyebrows. Kuei stood, "After all that has happened, I believe it would be best for the Nations to be separate," he glared at Zuko, "Especially the Fire Nation."

Katara sighed inwardly as Kuei continued, "As of tomorrow it will be announced that all Fire Nation citizen's will have to re-locate back to the Fire Nation or they will be imprisoned."

Katara sat up straight in shock. All around the room gasps and surprise was on everyones faces. King Kuei sat down again, Toph looked at him with outrage and leant in and began hurriedly whispering. King Kuei whispered back, "I appreciate your opinion Lady Bei Fong, but as you are just an official representative the decisions if mine."

Toph replied, "What have just done King Kuei is initiate another war with the Fire Nation, the world is just beginning to come to terms with peace and now you want to plunge it back into another war!"

Kuei's expression was extremely displeased, "I am doing this for the good of the Earth Kingdom people, they need time to heal from the scars left by the Fire Nation, how are they expected to do that with the people that scarred them living in beside them!"

Officials from the Earth Kingdoms and the Fire Nation's began bickering and yelling. Katara glanced at Sokka and Pakku who rolled their eyes. Katara then looked back at Zuko and Aang who were talking quietly.

Zuko nodded and went and took his seat with the other Fire Nation members. Aang then sent a blast of air through the gap of the Fire Nation members and the Earth Kingdom officials.

They stopped and looked towards Aang, their hair sticking up in all directions. Aang glared at them all, "Listen to yourselves, you are all acting like children!" They all sat back in their seats looking embarrassed.

"The idea of building a place where all nations are untied as one is to avoid the beginning of another war. King Kuei," Aang turned to address him, "I understand that the Fire Nation has left scars on the Earth Kingdom, but take a minute to think of my nation... I am the only one left, you don't think that I should have the most reason here to dislike the Fire Nation?"

Aang continued, "I have put aside my own emotions to deal with the fact that we have hundreds of people who no longer belong to just _one_ nation." He cast a quick glance in my direction and I suppressed a blush.

"Please King Kuei as the Avatar it is my job to bring peace, I know I was gone for a long time but I am here now trying to make it right, please give me this chance to bring harmony to the world again."

King Kuei looked away from Aang's gaze, "I shall consider the proposition, but for now I think we should break for lunch." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sokka groaned, "Thank goodness." Katara shot him a pointed glare before rising from her chair.

As everyone filed out of the room Katara looked back to see Aang hanging back. She turned around and walked back to him. By the time she reached him they were alone. "How are you?" She asked softly.

Aang sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I knew he was going to be problem, but ugh!" He groaned and sat down. Katara sank to he knees and looked him and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to fix this." Aang chuckled and looked up at her, "I'm not expecting you to fix this Katara." She sighed and sat beside him, their legs stretched out in front of them.

"The big question is how are we going to persuade the Earth King?" Katara shrugged, "I have no idea, he seems pretty set in his way." Aang mumbled his agreement and his hand unconsciously came to rest on her knee.

"Perhaps we could build a completely knew island?" She suggested, Aang nodded slowly, "We could but...I don't know that's a lot of extra work, when the beginnings of united nation is already here." Katara nodded, "I know, I was just thinking, if the King doesn't agree." Aang's arm came around her waist and pulled her to him. "I know."

The door opened and Toph stormed in followed closely by Sokka. Toph's face said it, Sokka's mouth was busy chewing.

"I can't believe that stupid man!" Aang and Katara sat up. Toph Sat down heavily in front of them. "Does he want to start another war? What is he thinking!" Sokka sat down beside her and swallowed.

"I agree with Toph, I understand where Earthy is coming from, but seriously the world is well overdue to be united at least in some sense." Sokka said. Aang sighed, "I know, I just don't know how to convince him!" Toph breathed heavily shifting her messy front fringe, "Tell me about it." Sokka was quiet a moment before asking, "Perhaps we need to show him what has happened here, has the Earth King seen the people of Yu Dao?"

The other three sat back contemplating, "I don't know, I didn't come over with him but I don't think he has ." Toph said. Sokka looked at Toph, "Why did you come over with us?" Toph looked down, her expression like stone.

They waited patiently until Toph finally spoke, "The Earth King decided that he needed a wife, however he decided that I would be the perfect match and when I disagreed he got a bit pushy, so I decided to come early."

Katara sat back, the events of last night flashing through her mind, "How pushy Toph?" Toph sighed, "He threatened my family but he didn't try to do _that._" Sokka and Aang blushed and looked away. "He just wouldn't let up so I left."

Sokka coughed, "Seen as we're confessing, I have a confession." Katara already knew what it was. Sokka looked at her with sad eyes, "Suki lost the baby." His eyes were filled with sadness. Aang's eyes widened. Katara leant forward and embraced her brother, "I'm sorry Sokka." She whispered and tried to hold her tears back as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Aang came forward and joined the embrace Toph joined them after a second also. Sokka sniffed and wiped his eyes, "You're the first people I've said that out aloud too." Katara wiped tears that had escaped. Sokka looked up at them, red eyed, "Thank you." He whispered.

Toph clasped his shoulder, "What are families for?" Looking at them all Katara felt truly at home. "Team Avatar right?" Sokka joked. "Absolutely." Aang grinned. Sokka sighed, "Getting back to the current situation, what are we going to do about this? Should we start evacuating the colonials or should we try and convince the Earth King?"

They all sat back thinking. "He has too come around." Katara said. Toph groaned her disagreement, "That might be difficult, he's pretty determined to rid the place of the Fire Nation no matter what."

"Let's just hope this doesn't start another war." Sokka commented. Their silence confirmed their agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

The meeting continued after lunch but with no success, the only new thing that came up was King Kuei gave the Fire Nation three weeks to move out or risk incarceration.

Katara took dinner in her room that night, Aang snuck in through the window carrying his meal bearing a big grin."Evening wife." He greeted as he sunk to floor beside her kissing her cheek. Katara leant in to receive, "Evening Husband."

Together they sat and ate on the floor beside each other in front of the fire. "This is getting out of control." Aang mumbled. Katara nodded, "How's Zuko taking it?" Aang groaned, "He refuses to relocate, no, rip his people away from their homes. The situation with Mai isn't helping, he hasn't seen Ursa since she left."

Katara set her bowl down and turned to face him. "I'll go see her tomorrow." Aang smiled kindly, "It shouldn't be up to you to take of her." Katara kissed his cheek. "It's alright," Katara licked her lips and decided it was time, "Aang, I have some news." Aang looked at her, "I know this isn't great timing, but...I'm pregnant." Aang's eyes widened and opened and closed for a second before he split into a grin and tackled her.

"Wow!" She cried out as they came crashing down. "How can that be bad news!" He said excitedly kissing every inch he could get too. Katara chuckled and hugged him tightly, the smile not leaving her face.

"There is a problem though," Aang's brows furrowed, "What's that?" He asked, hovering over her. Katara's hand came to his cheek, "Honey we're not married in the public's eye, if all of a sudden I'm pregnant people are going to talk." Aang sighed and smiled, "Well then, I think an announcement is in order." Katara raised her eyebrow, "I know I few people who aren't going to be pleased that we did this behind their backs."

Aang chuckled, "No silly, we'll just get married again, to keep them happy." Katara nodded slowly and her eyes widened, "Aang we could use this to get them to agree!" Aang didn't look convinced, "I dunno isn't that blackmail?" Katara sighed, "Aang if it stops a war then don't you think we'll be forgiven?"

Aang leant on his elbows so his face rested in his hands. "I dunno, what if it doesn't work?" Katara shrugged, as best she could on the floor, "Then we revert to square one again, no harm done." Aang sighed, "Well I guess we could try." He grinned, "I'm so excited that your pregnant!" Katara smiled with him and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart their eyes were getting hazy, "I think we should celebrate." Katara whispered. Aang nodded and ducked back down to take her lips with his. His body flushed against hers as their lips began moving faster. "I've missed you." He whispered.

Clothes were swiftly removed and Aang didn't hesitate, marveling in the gasp from his wife and they way her eyes crossed. "Aang..." her voice was full of ecstasy and he loved the way her nails ran down his back, causing him to shudder. He pushed into her again, causing a groan to escape her partially parted lips.

Katara held onto Aang's arms as her breathing calmed. Aang chuckled and wrapped himself tighter around her. Katara smiled and chuckled, "That was...amazing." Aang responded by kissing her cheek dramatically. "Agreed."

How they'd made it too the bed Katara couldn't ultimately recall, but at one point Aang had carried them there.

Aang's hand ran down over her flat toned stomach and began softly rubbing circles on it. Katara sighed happily and relaxed letting her eyelids droop. "Katara how come you haven't being sick? I thought that was a bit of a given with pregnancy." Katara grinned, "Not with everyone. My mother wasn't sick, neither was gran-gran. It depends on your ancestors whether you get morning sickness or not."

Aang smiled, thankful he wouldn't have to see Katara suffering in that way. "Unfortunately the downside is the labor, both my mother and gran-gran had long labors apparently." Aang raised an eyebrow, "This is bad correct." Katara nodded and shrugged, "It'll be worth it." Aang kissed her forehead, "I'm so glad you chased after when Zuko took me." Katara chuckled, "I couldn't just let my penguin sledding buddy be carted off by the Fire Nation now could I?"

Aang laughed and relaxed beside her into the bed. "I suppose not."

The next morning, Aang snuck back to his room early, didn't want to risk damaging Katara's reputation. 'Always the gentlemen.' Katara thought as he climbed the roof and disappeared.

A soft knock echoed on my door. "Lady Katara." I hurried and opened the door, "Yes?" The maid looked me up and down, I was then very aware that the robe I was wearing was very loosely tied.

Katara smiled and cleared my throat snapping the maid back to attention. "Here, it is from general Iroh." Katara nodded, "Thank you." Taking the letter she closed her door and made her way to her desk.

'_Master Katara due to the current situation regarding the harmony restoration movement we are holding another meeting to discuss avenues which can be taken to avoid another war. Sharply report to the regular meeting room after you receive this. Iroh'_

She sighed and filed it. A messy desk meant disaster in my line of work, so she'd developed a perfect system in filing.

Once dressed appropriately she hurried down to the regular room and stepped inside. Toph and Sokka were already there, they were only waiting on Bumi and Piando. Iroh was having an intense conversation with Pakku.

Katara joined Toph and Sokka, "Morning." They smiled at her grimly, "This isn't going to plan, I've spoken with the Earth King, he feels absolutely no remorse in harming Fire Nation citizens." Toph spoke.

Katara exhaled and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "How on earth are we going to get him to change his mind?" The command from Iroh had them all taking their seats. Iroh explained, "The Avatar will be joining us in just a moment."

Katara sat up straighter and shared glances with Toph and Sokka. True to the word, Aang entered the small meeting room, a look of surprise crossed his features as he took in his wife, brother-in-law and friend.

Katara smiled shyly and held his surprised eyes as he seated himself.

"Welcome Avatar Aang," Aang bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you for inviting me to attend this meeting." Iroh continued, "This meeting has being called due to the King Kuei's intentions towards Fire Nation citizens.

Murmurs of agreement echoed softly throughout the small room. "We are here to try and come up with a compromise, are there any suggestions?" Silence met him. 'It's going to be a long day.' Katara thought.

Sure enough later that day they all exited the small room. Katara felt Aang fall into step beside her, "Well, I wasn't expecting too see you and the other's there." Katara cast a small smile his way. "Yeah, we joined the white lotus almost a year ago now." Aang's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well, keeping secrets are we?" Katara nudged his arm, "Just that one." Aang smiled down at her and trailed his fingers lightly down her back. At first she relaxed into the touch, but then she realized where they were and jumped away, with raised eyebrows. Aang mouthed 'Oops.' and suppressed a chuckle.

Zuko appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of them. "Earth Kingdom police are now randomly attacking Fire Nation colonials." His eyes were furious but his face was calm.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, "No." He murmured before opening his eyes and snapping into avatar mode. "What has being done so far?" Zuko answered, "Not a lot has being done, I can't really send soldiers down to sort it out because...well...it would be better if you and maybe Katara, Sokka and Toph went down."

Aang nodded, "You better come as well, the Fire Nation citizen's need their FireLord right now." The group detoured and went to exit the palace.

Down in the town square they found exactly what Zuko had said was occurring. Earth Kingdom police were standing over a single Fire Nation man. Aang and Zuko walked up quickly, Sokka, Toph and Katara backing them up behind.

The police took in the group standing in front of them and stood too attention. "Avatar Aang, FireLord Zuko..." the middle man began. Aang placed a hand on the Fire Nation citizen.

"Please return to your home." The man nodded quickly and ran off. "You may be under the orders to escort Fire Nation citizen's out of Yu Dao, but that doesn't entitle forceful actions and abuse." Zuko said. The police looked at him with grim expressions. "With all due respect FireLord, we were given orders by the Earth King to treat all Fire Nation citizens as threats and to approach them as they did us during the war."

Katara glanced at Zuko and Aang. Zuko's calm composure was faltering and Aang had a mixture of shock and surprise on his face.

"Unbelievable." Aang whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, switched providers and well the idiots gave us an email address that wasn't compatible. So long story short no internet for about two weeks. But it's back now so all is well. **

Aang stared at the three soldiers. "If you believe in treating people in the manners in which were taken during the war you are no better than Fire Nation soldiers during the war." Zuko stiffened a bit, but otherwise allowed the comment to slide.

"Return to your posts and if we find you treating people like that again actions will be taken." The three soldiers bowed and hurried off. Aang turned to Zuko, "This is just the beginning Zuko we have to do something now before this escalates and people are killed." Zuko rubbed chin. "I know, I know."

Toph announced, "I'm going to go patrol the town. Make sure everyone's staying in line." Sokka jumped in, "I'll come with you." The pair hurried off leaving Zuko, Aang and Katara.

Zuko turned to them both, "King Kuei needs to see reason; we can't risk another war, not so soon after the last one." He said. Aang sighed, "I agree, but he won't listen to anyone, not even his advisors anymore." Katara glanced around at the quiet buildings. "Perhaps we should stop trying to persuade the Earth King for a bit, let's just get these Fire Nation Citizens out of here and safely back to the Fire Nation before the soldiers have an excuse to do harm." Katara suggested.

Aang and Zuko looked at her and absently nodded. "I guess that's all we can do right now." Aang said. Zuko's face screwed up in anger, "This is wrong, these people have being living here for generations and now are expected to just up and leave!" Katara stepped forward, aware that the FireLord probably was still pent up about Mai and stressed with not just running the FireNation but taking care of his daughter.

"Zuko calm down, we knew this might be an obstacle when we suggested this. No one said doing this would be easy we need to keep the welfare of everyone in mind here. Because it's not just Fire Nation citizens who will suffer from the King's actions, all the mixed families will suffer as well."

Aang stood up straighter, "Katara that's it!" Katara and Zuko jumped slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked. He stepped forward taking her hands, "We need to show King Kuei that Earth Kingdom citizen's will suffer from this as well!" Zuko nodded. "That may be so but I don't think that will change his mind, he'll still send soldiers to herd my people out."

Aang nodded, "He probably will, but if we can manage to get him to see his people suffering, because of him, he might just come around." Katara saw where he was going with this. "It might work, but that also means we'll have to get him down here too see his people and I don't know this could turn sour quickly." Aang shrugged, "What other options do we have?" Zuko sighed, "We might as well. We've got a lot to lose if we fail."

Zuko took his leave, "Ursa probably is awake and screaming to the high hills, I'll see you too tomorrow." Aang and Katara waved. "He's led such a hard life." She muttered her sympathetic motherly side shining through. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, "He has. I feel sorry for him, so much hardship and all he's trying to do is make this world a better place." Katara murmured her agreement. "Yes."

Aang sighed, "Listen, this might not be great timing but I have to leave on a short trip, there's some disruption going on in the Fire Nation colonies further down the coast." Katara groaned, "But Aang we're getting married in a few weeks." She felt him grin as he leant into her neck. "I promise I'll be back in time." Katara giggled in response.

Aang sighed heavily again, "I need you to stay here and be my representative." He whispered. Katara nodded, "Alright. Is that legal?" Aang chuckled, "When you married me you were technically adopted my culture, like I adopted yours, so yes it's perfectly legal." Katara nodded. "Okay, I'll stay here and try to keep things under control." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you." He whispered.

Aang left early the next morning. Apparently the disruptions were due to the new orders issued by Kuei, this making Aang and Zuko extremely angry, especially Zuko. As Aang disappeared into the sky Zuko turned to Katara, "I'm afraid I as well must soon take my leave, I have being away from the Fire Nation for too long." Katara nodded, "Is Iroh staying as your representative?" He nodded. "Thank you for helping with Ursa Katara; you've being a life saver in this situation."

Katara wrapped her arm around his shoulders as best she could. "Zuko, I'm a friend. Friends help out when others are need it. Besides I love Ursa she's going to be a handful when she gets older though." Zuko chuckled, "Ah yeah I suppose she is."

Three days later Zuko sailed back to the Fire Nation leaving Katara, Sokka and Toph in Yu Dao to try and help get all the people out and keep things under control. Lying in bed alone Katara couldn't help feel the absence beside her. It'd being announced that she and Aang were getting married so as she strolled through the town she could feel the envious stares from her fellow females.

That night as she stepped out of the bath and bent to pick up her towel she couldn't help but notice her stomach was protruding slightly. She sucked in a sharp breath and stood quickly, soon she will be noticeable and people will talk.

"Hurry back Aang." She whispered to the washroom wall.

The next morning she and Toph ventured down after breakfast to patrol the streets for a bit to make sure everything was going peacefully. Of course they had to break up the odd squabble but at least there hadn't being any fights… "Yet." Toph said grimly. Katara sighed, "Come on we better head back, the next meetings starts within the hour."

As they entered Mayor Morishita's home they stopped. "Everybody's in a flap!" Toph exclaimed. Katara gazed around worriedly. "Let's go to Sokka." Toph grabbed her arm, "Not right now." Her voice was low and held an authority Katara had never seen before. "Very well, Iroh." Toph took off Katara running after her.

They found him in his chambers pacing. "Iroh, what's happening?" Katara asked as they entered unannounced. Iroh paused in his pacing and sighed, "It appears that King Kuei has announced war against the Fire Nation, which is why Zuko went back early to prepare for the attack." Katara couldn't believe her ears. "He's what!" Toph yelled.

Iroh nodded, "I'm afraid so. I guess some scars are harder to heal then others." He said. Katara shook her head, "Unbelievable, what is he thinking starting another war after all his talk of peace!" Katara jumped at the voice behind her, "Lady Katara, watch your tongue such talk could see you in a cell."

Katara stepped back away from the door way where the Earth King stood. He looked down at her over his glasses. "You don't seem to understand Katara, the Fire Nation need to suffer for their crimes against the world." Katara shook her head, "And another war is your way of doing so." She stated.

The King stepped into the room, followed by several Di Lee, Katara and Toph instantly slipped into stances. "Di Lee please arrest General Iroh of the Fire Nation." Katara demanded, "What are the charges?" The King Kuei looked at her, "Prisoner of war Lady Katara, which reminds me, to whom is your allegiance, the Earth Kingdom who assisted in ending the war or the Fire Nation who started it."

Katara glanced at Toph and then at Iroh who gave her a look that said chose Earth. Katara looked back at the Earth King, "I am of the water tribes, so my allegiance is to them." The King frowned. "We are not yet sure which side the water tribes have chosen so you've got political immunity until we receive as to who they are backing."

Katara forced her face to stay blank. She cast another look at Iroh who caught her eye as he was being led away. He stated, "There isn't going to be much fresh air in the cells. No mountains for my old eyes..." she nodded softly. Katara took Toph's arm and stepped backwards. Toph didn't fight her thankfully.

Iroh's cuffs shot off, surprising the Di Lee agents and the King who squealed. Iroh fought hard and swiftly making a quick exit and disappearing through the doorway. The King cowered in the corner shouting orders to give chase.

Katara and Toph stood motionless watching the scene unfold. The King turned to Toph, "Stop him!" Toph sighed, "I have too at least appear like I'm trying." She whispered. Katara nodded and released her arm and watched as Toph walked swiftly from the room.

The King turned his cold green eyes on Katara, "Did you know of this?" Katara shook her head, "No your highness, I did not." Katara took her leave ignoring the King as he bellowed after her, "You were not dismissed!"

Katara hurried through the Mayor's home via the kitchens, some linens and then to front gates. "I have business in the city." She called to the gate keepers. "Orders from the King, no one without signed permission from his majesty is allowed to leave the Mayor's manor." One of the Gate Keepers called.

Katara exhaled heavily and detoured round to the gardens and picked her way through until she came to the back wall. She gazed up and wondered how she was going to get over the stone wall.

"Need an earth bender?" Toph asked. Katara jumped and grinned, "I could use one." Toph grinned and set her stance. With a flick of her hands and motion of her foot a gap wide enough and big enough for her to walk through appeared.

"I'm going to find Iroh, make sure he get's away alright if I'm not back within two hours well, looks like I'm spending the night outside." Toph nodded. "Be quick, the Earth King will note your absence, if he asks, I'll tell him your in your chambers with Sokka and Pakku discussing Water Tribe allegiance." Katara smiled.

"Thanks Toph, be careful." She said as she stepped through the hole in the wall. Toph grinned, "You too SugarQueen." The hole closed up and Katara looked around.

Forest surrounded most of Yu Dao so she began jogging through the forest. When she reached the summit she began to call softly. "General!" She gazed around and found herself gazing down at Yu Dao. The bay shimmered in the afternoon light and she smiled. It actually wasn't a bad sight, a perfectly place for a republic, well, that's if the King agrees.

"Katara." She whirled and smiled. Iroh stood smiling softly. "Oh good you got out." Iroh chuckled, "I am no good behind bars, and besides they don't serve Jasmine tea." Katara chuckled. "Here." She pulled off the bag she was carrying, "There's enough supplies for about three days and I've chucked in some Earth Kingdom garb so maybe you can get a room in the city."

Iroh took the bag, "You are most kind." She smiled, "Anything for a friend."

Katara with him for a few more minutes helping him find shelter before heading back. She picked her way back through the forest until she came back to the wall. She ran her hands across the wall. Suddenly an opening appeared. Toph grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the gardens.

"Aang's back, he's looking everywhere for you. He's worried sick Katara." Katara's eyes widened, "What! he's not supposed to be back for another three days and shouldn't he be worried about the war!" Toph grunted in response.

Toph released her arm and they walked swiftly into the house. "Probably but he's worried you two." Katara stopped in her tracks. "What did you just say?" Toph groaned, "Come on SugarQueen I felt the heartbeat when you touched my shoulder the other day." Katara regained her composure, "Oh."

Toph grinned, "So that's why there's a swift wedding coming up." Katara nudged the raven haired girl, "Don't tease." Toph chuckled and punched her arm. Katara rubbed the top of her arm wincing with a smile.

"Katara!" His familiar voice rang out. Katara looked ahead and smiled. Aang, using his airbending sped forward taking her in his arms. Sokk jogged up a few seconds later puffing. "This kids be going nuts Katara where were you!" Katara shrugged and Aang's thumb ran over her cheek, his grey eyes looking intently at it.

"Were you running through trees?" Katara touched her cheek, where he's fingers had just brushed. She blushed, "Maybe." Toph clapped her hands together, "Team Avatar meeting minus sparky in the Toph's room!"

They followed her to her room. Aang wouldn't release his hold on Katara's waist and hand even as they sat down on a couch in Toph's room. Toph slumped onto the floor ungracefully while Sokka took a seat on her vanity stool.

"Alright Twinkletoes and Snoozles, here's a quick summary of what you've missed...basically the Earth Kingdoms raging war on the Fire Nation because unbeknownst to us Sparky went to the Kuei and basically said his people had the rights to stay put and that he wasn't going to move them. So now Kuei's mad and tried to through Iroh in jail, but Iroh escaped into the mountains where Katara went to give him food and clothes and what-not. Oh and Katara's pregnant."

Sokka whirled on them, "What!" Katara shrugged. He pointed to finger's at Katara and Aang, "We're having a talk later." Aang smiled innocently, "Ahhh, Sokka we have more pressing matters, at the moment we've got a war to stop."


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all, I'm sorry if you expected another chapter, but don't panic I'm like a cat who just spotted a mouse, I'm on IT!

I'd just like to thank you all for reviewing and following, I've being _really _slack in writing and updating mostly because I've just finished school and did the whole job search thing so I didn't really have a large amount of time to sit down and do what I love best.

However, now that the final installment of the promise has being released I can continue! Because I like to be as close to the facts as possible. :)

Thanking all of the below for all your encouragement, honestly it's your reviews that have being giving me the motivation to continue:

In order of reviewed,

Kataang 3 12/22/12 . chapter 1

randommonkeyz998 11/9/12 . chapter 4

timi55 9/15/12 . chapter 16

DaniellaDBZ4ever 7/29/12 . chapter 16

xxTigerAvatarxx 7/28/12 . chapter 16

husker75bsg 7/11/12 . chapter 14

Guest 6/30/12 . chapter 13

m3ggi3 6/30/12 . chapter 13

Hawk2012 6/29/12 . chapter 13

Ashley Barbosa 6/25/12 . chapter 11

PrettyGirlRock 6/15/12 . chapter 8

ahhhh 6/14/12 . chapter 7

Al Capone 6/13/12 . chapter 7

Avatar fan 6/11/12 . chapter 4

dbzgtfan2004 6/11/12 . chapter 1

HappyOne 11/10/10 . chapter 3

loopy kid 9/20/10 . chapter 3

nowh3r32go 7/30/10 . chapter 2

kalicious 7/22/10 . chapter 1

7/19/10 . chapter 2

eliza731sm 7/17/10 . chapter 1

Aangsfan 7/16/10 . chapter 1

JasmineDragon22 7/16/10 . chapter 1


	18. Chapter 18

I apologize for the tardiness of this next entry and for the promptness but I'll definitely be putting more effort into posting regularly in the future.

Katara pushed her hands through her hair roughly. For almost three hours now Aang, herself, Sokka and Toph had being desperately attempting to figure out how to fix this Fire Nation/ Earth Nation problem.

"What if... we just ask them shake hands and put the past behind them." Sokka banged his head on Katara's desk as the end of his sentence came out defeated.

Aang was calmly sitting on the balcony, already in the lotus position his storm grey eyes far away.

Toph was reclining on Katara's bed, her arms folded behind her head and oddly quiet. While Katara paced back and forth, pausing every now and again her eyebrows raised, before they fell again and she continued on her destinationless march.

"That's a great idea Sokka maybe they'll become best friends and throw parades in each other's honor or even name their first borns after one another!" Toph said sarcastically from the bed.

Sokka groaned played along, "Parades are to expensive Toph, they'd have tea parties."

Toph's lips formed into a small smile. "Focus guys we do actually have rather major problem here." Aang chided, his eyes still looking far away, his wooden necklace in his grasp, the fire pendant passed into his hand.

His eyes slipped to blue and his friends became silent as he disconnect from their dimension.

Katara sat down and watched her husband intently.

"I think the problem is that Aang doesn't want to have to face either King Kuei or Zuko against one or the other." Sokka sighed.

Katara, "I know and it's ridiculous to imagine that he may have too."

A large chunk of time seemed to pass before came to his expression filled with frustration, sorrow and anger. Katara stood and made her way over to him and he stood to meet her, taking her hands in his. "I spoke with Roku, he says I'll have to kill one or the other if the need arises, this world cannot handle another war."

Katara gazed up at him and pressed her hand to his cheek. Wrapped his large arrowed hand around her thin wrist he closed his eyes and leant into her touch. "You won't have too, we'll find a way Aang. What does team Avatar do best?"

"Stop wars." Sokka piped up, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aang's eyes slipped open as he, Katara and Toph laughed. "What, it's true, we're like...crime stoppers, we should have our own postal service and office buildings!"

"Hold up their Mr. Ideas let's tackle on problem at a time." Katara chastised.

The door to her room flew open and instinctively every one stood to attention, on alert.

The messenger was of Fire Nation decent but bore Earth Kingdom features.

"Lords and Masters, the Fire Nation army _and _the Earth Kingdom army are at the city gates, Lord Zuko and General How are already addressing each other!

They all shared a look before leaping into action. "Toph, Sokka get down their and try and disarm any tanks either of them have brought. Messenger alert the city, tell everyone to stay indoors. I will address Zuko and How and try to stop them from ripping each other's throats out."

Everyone hurried off. Katara's eyes narrowed and she gripped Aang's arm as he opened his glider. He sighed and glanced down, ready for the onslaught. "You're not leaving me behind Aang."

He snapped his glider shut and looked at her with all the love and adoration he could muster, "I can't have you in the middle of the fray knowing that, that would be putting you both in harms way, I can't do that."

Katara cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms, "You can try and leave me behind Aang but I'll simply meet you on the field."

He eyed for a moment before wrapping his arm around her waist and snapping his glider open. "If anything happens to you..." Katara kissed his cheek. "I promise if things start to look hairy I'll get out of there."

He lifted them off the ground and gave her a pointed look and sighed, "Promise me you'll keep in mind that your not just responsible for yourself anymore, but for them."

His hand massaged her slightly protruding stomach to get his point across.

"It's the only thing that's being on my mind for the last month Aang."


	19. Chapter 19

Aang produced his bison whistle and blew. Within minutes Appa was waiting by their balcony. Aang picked up Katara and leapt into Appa's saddle. He then leapt over landing gracefully on his head, taking the reigns he snapped them, "Yip yip!"

Appa flew off into the sky, circling the wall surrounding the city they landed just in time to see a large group of Earth Kingdom rebels marching on the gates.

"Stop!" Aang shouted, bolting over.

The two leaders paused and looked over. Aang and Katara almost fell over. Leading the rebellion was Longshot and Smellerbee,

"Wow, things didn't really change in ways of occupation did they." Aang muttered

Katara nodded, thinking the same thing. "Smellerbee, Longshot, you don't have to do this, not this way." Aang pleaded.

"Sorry Aang, we've waited a long time for this moment and we're done waiting for justice, it's time to take back what is rightfully Earth Kingdom territory." Smellerbee said and signalled.

Earth Kingdom rebels raised their arms and a long, thick arrow type pole and bended it towards the gate. "Please-"

The pole plunged through the gates causing a mass explosion of wood and stone. They marched through Aang and Katara following, "Please Smellerbee, Longshot!"

They hurried up to them and stopped at the sight before them. A large group of mixed people standing ready to defend their city.

Coming to a stop in front of the rebels Katara and Aang couldn't believe their eyes at who was leading this clan of humble people to their deaths.

"Sneers?"

"Kori?"

The mayors daughter and the old freedom fighter. Sneers waved, "Hey Aang, Katara."

Stopping in front of them Aang and Katara snapped back to attention. "Sneers, Kori, what are you doing?" Aang demanded.

"Well you see-" Sneers was cut off by an incredibly large rumble and explosion.

Marching straight up to him Smellerbee began, "Sneers, where have you being we've being looking all over for-"

She caught sight of Kori and the multi-cultural group behind them.

"Smellerbee, Longshot this is Kori, my girlfriend."

Smellerbee turned her eyes on him, "Sneers..." She growled.

Aang tried to intervene, "Hey guys let's remain calm, we're friends remem-"

"How can you, she's Fire Nation!" Smellerbee bellowed.

Sneer's eyebrows pulled together, "Well actually-"

"She's a fire bender Sneers, good for nothing more than killing and turning things to ash!"

Kori's hazel eyes blazed and she stepped forward, "Well for your information Smellerbee I'm half Fire Nation, half Earth Kingdom, so half _ash maker _half _rubble thrower!" _

Longshot brought Smellerbee and back and she looked up at him and nodded, "Good point, I mean how did _that _happen."

Sneers fumed red while Longshot gave him the thumbs up.

"Alright guys enough fighting." Aang said, a little too late.

A large brawly man flew a rock towards their opposition, "What are we waiting for!"

A mass fight broke out, fire, rock, chains and swords flying everywhere. Katara and Aang stood watching for a few moments, dumbfounded at what was happening. "Unbelievable." Katara muttered.

"I said that's enough!" Aang shouted.

Laying down his staff, two great gusts of wind flew from each side effectively knocking them away from each other.

"No more fighting!" Aang yelled.

"Umm Aang, I don't think that's going to happen." Smellerbee said, from the other side of the gate.

Aang and Katara peered through the dust and their faces fell. The armies were advancing towards each other. "Where are Sokka and Toph!" Katara asked coming to Aang's side.

In the centre of the confrontation stood General How and Lord Zuko. General How read from a large piece of parchment, "The Harmony Restoration Movement will be completed on this day with or without the cooperation of the Fire Nation Colonials."

Smellerbee cheered. "Yes, no more Fire Nation!"

Looking between the two opposing army Sneers voice came to his ears, "Aang you have to chose Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom or us."

Aang's head flickered back and forth panic flush in his chest. Frustration filled his head and his muscles tensed. Katara placed a calming hand on his back, "Aang, whatever you chose. I'm with you."

Her words seeped in and calmed him somewhat but the question still remained.

Who was he going to save, who was he going to sacrifice and who was he going to destroy?


End file.
